Superheroes
by Mecca24
Summary: Kidnapped, tormented, tortured...How will the team help Chen past this trauma? Chen finds out that Superheroes are real.


**Author's Note: I have mixed feelings about this story. It ended up being a combination of a couple of stories I had in the works. I kept getting writer's block every time I get to a certain part of a story and so I combined them to see if I could get a finished product. I managed to but I think it's a little long winded and repetitive. I can't say it's a great story but seeing as there are very little Chen stories out there, I thought I should publish it anyway. Even though the story is called 'Superhero', it's not a story about their powers. I hope you like it. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own EXO.**

 **Warning: not betaed.**

Kim Jongdae felt like his throat was burning. He sat in the dressing room of the APAN Awards stage, staring at his pale face in the mirror while his manager reprimanded him for stopping his performance mid-way to change the recording from AR to MR. Despite all this, he couldn't help the grin on his face. That was his very first solo performance and on top of that, he got to watch his brother get the award for Best New Actor. Jongdae knew Minwook was only trying to save his voice because of his sore throat but Jongdae couldn't lip-sync on his first solo live performance; an opportunity given to him by his brother. If not for Kyungsoo, he could not stand on that stage today. The least he could do was sing for him. He was nervous. His hands shook and it wasn't his best performance, but he drew strength from Kyungsoo who sang along proudly with him. It was a moment he would never forget.

So, he didn't care that he felt as if his throat was bleeding or that his manager was on fire. He didn't care that he felt like dropping to the floor right then and there and sleep for days. He was on top of the world and an ill-tempered manager wasn't going to bring him down. "You know I did it for your own good. You still need your voice for other performances! What's the point of…" Minwook drifted off when he finally stopped pacing and saw Jongdae's grin. He sighed. What's done was done? And clearly nothing was going to get through to Jongdae. "Let's get you home before you do something else that might kill you."

"Ne…" Jongdae wince at that small word.

Minwook shook his head and gave him a lozenge, "Take this and let's go."

* * *

Jongdae was waiting in the garage of the studio for his manager to drive past with the van when another car pulled up instead. Before he knew what was happening, a sweet-smelling cloth cover his nose and mouth. He fought the strong hands but this man was strong. His vision blurred, the garage spun and then he knew nothing.

* * *

The team stayed up to watch the APAN Awards. They cheered as Kyungsoo was named Best New Actor and then enjoyed Jongdae's performance. They winced when Jongdae hit his high notes, knowing it was killing his throat. They could even see that it hurt him to stretch the note. "I thought they were playing the AR version." Sehun had commented. They didn't see the part where Jongdae stopped the performance as there was a delay between the live show and the broadcast.

"Knowing Jongdae, he would've insisted on the MR version." Kim Minseok complained, "Idiot doesn't know what's good for him."

"He's going to be exhausted when he gets back." Kim Junmyeon agreed.

* * *

Minwook arrived with the van but didn't see Jongdae. He frowned. Jongdae rarely wandered off and he was too sick to go anywhere. He pulled out his phone and called Jongdae. The phone rang. He could hear it through the phone as well as outside of the car. Minwook got out of the car and followed the ringing. He rounded one of the large columns and found the phone…but no Jongdae. "A-Siii…" Immediately, Minwook went into emergency mode. The first person he called was his counterpart, still in the studio, waiting for Kyungsoo. As he did that, he walked to the building security. "Hyunkyun, Jongdae's missing. Meet me at the security office on the third floor." He broke into a run as soon as the lift door opened.

"Sir?" One of the security guards stood from the control panel.

"I'm EXO's manager." Minwook showed them his I.D. "I need to look at the footage of your parking on B1. One of my boys are missing."

"Yes, Sir." The guard sat back down, next to his partner, "When?"

"The last fifteen minutes."

Hyunkyun burst in the room, "What happened?"

"We're looking for footage now."

"There!" Minwook pointed at the image of Jongdae looking at his phone as he waited for his manager. They held their breaths as they waited to see what happened. A black van pulled up to Jongdae before the screen went blank. "What happened?"

The guard shook his head, "The cameras were fine. I don't know what happened."

"What do you mean!" Minwook yelled.

"Calm down, Minwook." Hyunkyun put a hand on his shoulder, "Can we looked at the footage from other cameras and see if we can spot that van on any other camera?"

"Should we call the police?" Minwook asked, trying to cool himself down.

Hyunkyun shook his head, "Not until we know for sure. I also want to get a license plate first."

"Here's the van here and here, sir." Both guards were working together to find the van.

"We have a license plate here at the gate; 3338 AABB." The other guard told them, "It left about ten minutes ago."

"Now, let's call the police."

"Should we tell the others." Minwook wasn't looking forward to telling the other members.

Hyunkyun nodded, sighing, "They're going to lose it. Tell Junmyeon."

* * *

Minseok's hands shook as he forced himself to stay calm. Junmyeon had called them all into the living room to give them the news about Jongdae. Theirr brother was missing. It's been half an hour now. They knew the police were involved. The team at SM were all on alert. EXO members were ordered to stay put in their dorm. It felt surreal. This wasn't happening. Jongdae wasn't missing. He was at one of his many activities. He would walk through that door any minute now.

* * *

 **Three days later…**

Baekhyun was the one to find the clue. It was on his fan page. At first, he thought it was just another sasaeng, but after a few fans started to reply to the fan's message, Baekhyun took notice of it. _Now the world can focus on Baekhyun and D.O. Chen shouldn't be the lead vocalist. Why do people say how good his voice is when it's so crap?! Let's see how he sings without water for days!_ Baekhyun shook as he read the messages. He wanted to yell! He wanted to reply back and tell the fan to tell him where Jongdae was but he knew he needed to be smart. He showed the rest of the team.

Junmyeon fisted and unfisted his hands as he sat in front of the computer screen, waiting for the reply from the sasaeng. The team were literally breathing down his neck. Chanyeol logged on as one of his aliases and joined in the conversation the sasaeng was on. He agreed subtly, not wanting to scare him or her off. His last message was, _"I heard from somewhere that Baekhyun was admitted to hospital because he was so worried about Jongdae that he wasn't eating or drinking."_ Another fan replied that it was bound to happen because EXO were family. Sehun logged on as well and added, _"Baekhyun wouldn't want to be the lead vocalist this way. He loves singing with Chen. They make each other sound better."_

Junmyeon when his phone rang. "Yeobeoseyo!"

 _"We found him!"_ It was Hyunkyun. _"An anonymous tip was sent to the police. He was found in a storage container at the docks."_

Junmyeon's grip tightened on his phone as he received the news. Minseok could hear the words, even without the speaker on. "Is he okay?" Minseok whispered, not daring to let himself believe the words yet.

"Is he…"

 _"He's alive. Minwook is coming to pick you all up now."_ Hyunkyun told them. _"We'll know more when you get here."_ Hyunkyun hung up, knowing he couldn't answer the questions.

* * *

Jongdae was heavily sedated when team arrived at the hospital. Hyunkyun gave them as much information as he could which wasn't much because Jongdae hasn't been aware of his surroundings since the police found him. Physically, he was dehydrated and delirious. The only word that has come out of Jongdae's mouth was 'miande', repeatedly.

When Jongdae arrived at the hospital, Dr Kang Joon He, observed the flinching every time someone touched him, even lightly. He confirmed his suspicions when Jongdae screamed in agony as soon as the nurse inserted an IV needle. Orderlies had to hold him down as he struggled to pull out the needle. The nurse expertly inserted the IV line while Dr Kang ordered the administration of propofol. Once Jongdae succumbed to the sedative, he ordered a blood test, x-ray and CT-scan.

Jongdae's blood test showed he was given a pain-enhancing drug and a hallucinogen, which was why Dr Kang was keeping Jongdae sedated. He wanted the drugs to leave his system before he woke up. X-rays showed bruising from a recent dislocation of the right shoulder and a hairline fracture in his left ankle. He had a couple of bruised ribs and a concussion.

This was everything the team knew about Jongdae…physically. Mentally, they had no idea how Jongdae was. The team sat around the luxurious private hospital room and watched over their brother. Nobody could bring themselves to pull their line of sight from the man in the bed. There was an irrational fear that if they looked away, Jongdae would disappear again.

Jongdae's bed was elevated, to accommodate his bruised ribs. His cheeks were sunken in from lack of food, his lips cracked from lack of water and he was pale with a little colour in his cheeks from the fever that had started rising a couple of hours ago. Minseok sat in the chair next to Jongdae's bed. He gently held Jongdae's left hand, being careful of the IV. He closed his eyes at the relief of feeling Jongdae's hand in his. The relief was so strong, tears started down his cheeks, crying out all stress of the past three days of not knowing where or how his best friend was.

Junmyeon watched the eldest member cry. He looked around the room and saw the tears in everyone's eyes. He wiped away his own tears, "Be strong boys. Jongdae's back and he will need us to be strong for him."

* * *

For a day and a half, EXO team members never left the hospital. The managers got them a change of clothes and food because no amount of arguments could make this team leave their brother's side. As leader, Junmyeon posted an emotion video on their fan board to reassure the fans that Jongdae was back with them and to plead for the fans to give them space as they moved through this obstacle together as one.

Jongdae started drifting in and out of consciousness. It was a relief for the team to see Jongdae's eyes open, even if it were only for a few seconds but for Jongdae, it meant his brain was allowed to function again. Nightmares of being in the cold storage container started plaguing him. It was made worse by the fever that didn't seem to want to release Jongdae from its hold. He tossed in his sleep and mumbled incoherently.

The team took turns, tending to Jongdae's fever with a cool cloth, providing a little relief from the heat. At times, Jongdae would open his eyes and blink at his brother before falling asleep again. It didn't take long for team members to work out that something was wrong with their brother at a mental level. Baekhyun was the first to see it. When Jongdae opened his eyes and saw him, Baekhyun saw the fear there. Jongdae whimpered and tried to shy away from the hand against his cheek but he wasn't fully awake and slowly he drifted back into unconsciousness. Jongdae reacted the same way with Junmyeon and Kyungsoo. After seeing the distress Jongdae was in every time he woke to find either of the three boys at his side, it was decided, very painfully, that they would leave the room and allow the others to take care of their brother. "We'll handle the fans and the press. We've delayed addressing them anyway." Junmyeon tried to turn the situation around but he couldn't help feeling the pang in his heart every time he pictured the fear in Jongdae's eyes. He wished he knew why it was there and why it was only when Jongdae saw himself, Baekhyun or Kyungsoo.

* * *

It was half a day later, when Jongdae woke up fully. Minseok was the one tending to him when he did. His best friend gave him a kind smile and brushed away his hair from his eyes, affectionately. Jongdae blinked at Minseok, unsure of where he was until he realised he was safe with his best friend. He was warm. Jongdae reached up, fearfully, with his left and placed it against Minseok's cheek. Tears started at the touch of the soft, warm skin against his palm. Minseok didn't disappear this time. His best friend was really here. "This is real." His voice was dry and barely a whisper, but Minseok and the rest of the team heard it.

Sehun, who was on the opposite side of the room, pulled out his phone and video called his leader but muted the phone so that it wouldn't disturb Jongdae. He held the phone up for Junmyeon, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo to see that Jongdae was finally awake.

* * *

The three vocalists watched their brother through the screen from the studio. They've been there since they left the hospital because they needed to be somewhere where they could keep themselves busy. They started sobbing when they heard Jongdae's first words, "This is real."

* * *

Chanyeol stood at the end of the bed with his arms around Yixing and watched silently. Jongin stood next to Sehun, ready to take over with the video call, knowing Sehun was closed to breaking down.

"I'm here, Chennie Chennie."

Jongdae started trembling, "Is she gone?" He asked his best friend, sounding like a little boy.

Minseok nodded, "She's gone." He knew Jongdae was talking about his kidnapper. He didn't actually know what had happened to her but he knew he could tell Jongdae that she wasn't here, "I won't let her touch you again. That's my promise." Minseok told him fiercely.

"I want to go home, hyung."

Minseok smiled at him, comfortingly, "I know. How about I sleep in this bed with you until Dr Kang says we can take you home?" He chuckled when Jongdae nodded earnestly. Instead of walking around the bed, Minseok took off his shoes and climbed over Jongdae, carefully, manoeuvring himself until he was under the quilt and Jongdae could tuck himself against him, "How's that?" Jongdae nodded against him, sleepily.

* * *

Junmyeon smiled at how easily Minseok was able to comfort Jongdae. He wished he was there to provide more but he was glad Minseok, Yixing and Chanyeol were there. They would take good care of Jongdae. He smiled proudly at Sehun when the maknae turned the camera towards himself. "Thank you, Sehun." Sehun held up a thumb before hanging up.

Baekhyun looked down at his phone on the floor. Chanyeol was calling him, "Hi, brother."

 _"Hi."_

Baekhyun could hear from the small word that his brother was crying, "Take care of him for me."

 _"Mmm…"_

Baekhyun smiled through his tears, "Come home and rest, okay? We'll talk then."

 _"Mmm…"_

"Thanks for calling." It wasn't sarcasm. He was grateful to his fellow beagle, knowing Chanyeol was calling to tell him he was there with Jongdae for the both of them.

Kyungsoo pulled out his phone and read the message; it was from Yixing, _"Can you make some congee for Jongdae? It's his comfort food when he's sick."_ Their brothers were taking care of Jongdae and them at the same time. "I'm going to make congee for Jongdae." He told the others, "Let go home."

"We're going to be okay." Junmyeon told them. They turned to him and smiled.

"We know."

* * *

Minseok swept his hand up and down Jongdae's back as he waited out Jongdae's coughing fit. Dr Kang said he was lucky pneumonia didn't kick in considering where he was kept and how sick he was before he was kidnapped. "Lie back." Minseok gently pushed him back. Jongdae looked miserable as he held his left hand against his ribs. Minseok sighed after pressing his fingers against Jongdae's forehead, "Dr Kang's not letting you out of here until you kick this fever."

Yixing sat on the bed, near the end of the bed and pulled a leg up, smiling at his little brother, "I'll take care of you. I was very good at taking care of you in China."

Jongdae opened his eyes and gave a tired smile, "I miss them." He was referring to the three former members. His eyes lost focus as he imagined what may have happened if they were still EXO-M and EXO-K, "We might be in China if they were still here. Maybe that woman…"

"Hey." Minseok gave Jongdae's shoulder a squeeze, bringing Jongdae back to the present. It happened often. Jongdae's mind would teleport to another place, leaving his eyes blank. The first time it happened, Jongdae trembled, making the others panic and shake him out of it. The return to the present was violent and the trembling didn't stop for twenty minutes. After speaking with the hospital psychologist, they were taught to firmly give his shoulder a squeeze to bring him back to them.

Jongdae blinked at him, "Hmmm?"

Minseok smiled, "I miss them as well." He reminded Jongdae of what they were talking about.

"I'm tired." Jongdae pulled the blanket up to his shoulder with his left hand and closed his eyes.

Minseok turned to Yixing and let out a long breath. They've seen this happen often and it's been getting better but Jongdae would always look worn after his episode. They worried about his mental health if this kept going.

* * *

Jongdae's fever finally broke during the night. Yixing felt the heat leave his friend. Ever since Jongdae woke up, he hadn't been able to sleep without someone next to him. He needed the contact and warmth to tell his sub-consciousness that he wasn't alone in a cold, dark storage container. The team took turns sleeping in the bed with him, keeping his nightmares away.

* * *

The next day, Jongdae waited in the room with Jongin and Sehun. He rubbed his ear. There was an itch there that was annoying him. Jongdae sat on his bed nervously. It was time to leave the hospital. He looked around the room. This room has kept him safe since the police found him. Leaving meant anything could happen again. A fan did this to him and that meant it could happen again.

Jongin watched Jongdae fidget with the hem of his shirt. He sat on the bed and using his own arm as a leaning post. He tilted his head and gave Jongdae a big smile. Jongdae frowned at him, "Mwo?"

Jongin chuckled, "Nothing."

"Minseok hyung will be back soon." Sehun reassured his brother, "And Yixing and Chanyeol are already outside the hospital."

Jongdae gave him a nervous smile, "Are there a lot of people out there?"

Sehun nodded, "There are more fans than usual because…" He stopped when Jongdae started shaking. "Hyung?" The shaking was so violent, Sehun thought he was having a seizure.

"Oh no…" Jongdae's eyes went blank. Jongin placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. He smiled when Jongdae returned to them. "Where did you go, hyung?" He wasn't expecting an answer. It was just something someone said when people zoned out.

"Safe place." Jongdae whispered, shakily.

"Huh?" Sehun frowned confused.

Jongin thought about the answer, "Safe place?" Suddenly, it clicked why Jongdae was having these episodes. It must've been a coping mechanism for when he was kept in the dark. "Hyung," He picked up Jongdae's hand and held it in both of his, "You are safe. You're with us."

"Are we going to the studio?" Jongdae asked them, avoiding the conversation. If he continued along the line of conversation he'd end up telling Jongin and Sehun that they weren't safe. None of them were. This woman got into a secured building and kidnapped him. If a fan could do that, what can't they do? Jongdae wasn't safe and he didn't think he would feel safe again.

"We're going to the dorm." Sehun answered him, worried. Jongdae never avoided anything. He was one of the toughest out of all of them.

"Why not the studio? Don't we need to practice for our concert?"

Minseok walked in the hear the last part of the conversation. He chuckled, "You have a broken ankle, bruised ribs and a dislocated shoulder. You're not practicing with us for months."

Jongdae froze.

"Jongdae?"

 _Why did they choose you to join us? All you do is whine. There a plenty of singers out there with your voice. What's the big deal? Hell, Kris probably left because he had to share a room with you. I don't blame him if he did, I shared a room with you during our trainee days and you never stopped complaining. What do you do for the team? You're useless!_

Minseok gripped both shoulders when Jongdae didn't reply to his soft call. This wasn't the same as his episodes. Jongdae was still with them but he was frozen in fear. "Hey." Minseok gently took his head in his hand and combed his fingers through his hair. "Look at me, Jongdae." He cried when his little brother focused on him. There was pure fear there. "I need you to talk to me." He begged, "I don't know how to help you."

Jongdae shook his head. How could he tell Minseok that their leader hated him? That Junmyeon…Jongdae shook his head again. He couldn't tell them. They would never believe him. He didn't believe it at first, why would Minseok?

Minseok pulled Jongdae into his arms and hugged him tight enough to stop the trembling, "I hate that woman." He growled, "What did she do to you? Why won't you tell me?" Minseok pulled back and held Jongdae's head in his hands, making sure Jongdae was looking at him, "We tell each other everything! I hate that she changed that! I hate that so much right now I could k…"

"No!" Jongdae shook his head. He didn't want to see this. Minseok was his gentle, kind and considerate big brother. He didn't want to hear him speak with so much anger and hatred, "Please." He begged Minseok.

Minseok smiled proudly at Jongdae through his tears, "You don't want her to change me. I don't want her to change you. Please talk to me. She can't hurt you anymore. I won't let her."

Jongdae gripped Minseok's wrist and pulled his hand down. He knew once he told Minseok, his brother wouldn't want to be near him again. Minseok wouldn't believe him. None of his brothers will. "They were there." He whispered, eerily.

Jongin looked at Sehun, confused. Sehun shook his head at him. He didn't know who Jongdae was talking about.

"Who?" Minseok frowned when Jongdae shuffled to the other side of the bed. "Jongdae…"

"Junmyeon was there."

Sehun gasped loudly, "That's not possible!" Jongin pulled him back when he saw Jongdae jolt at his voice. He gave Sehun a sharp shake of the head. They didn't believe it, obviously, but it finally made sense, why Jongdae was so afraid of Junmyeon, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo.

Jongdae pulled his good leg up against his chest and turned away from them. He knew they wouldn't believe him. He closed his eyes, waiting for them to leave the room…to leave him, just like the woman said they would. He felt Minseok get off the bed and waited for the sound of the door. The sound of his friend leaving him. He heard the door open and close.

Yixing walked in with Chanyeol. The room was silent. Jongdae was huddled on his bed in fear while Minseok stood next to the bed, watching his best friend in disappointment. Jongin turned to them and put a finger to his lips, telling them not to disturb Minseok. Out of all of them, Minseok had the best chance to get through to Jongdae.

Minseok was disappointed but it wasn't because he didn't believe Jongdae. Jongdae would never lie about a member like that. He was disappointed because Jongdae didn't have enough faith in their friendship to believe Minseok would never leave his side no matter what he told him.

Jongdae felt all hope leave him at the sound of the door closing. He was alone now. Just like the woman said, his brothers all left him. "Since when was our friendship so fragile?" Jongdae flinched at the voice. Did he imagine it? "I believe you."

Jongin had to grab Sehun again when he tried to protest. _Trust him._ Jongin demanded. Sehun took a breath and nodded.

Jongdae slowly opened his eyes, looking around the room and seeing his brothers still with him. Yixing and Chanyeol were smiling at him. When did they arrive? He winced when his eyes returned to his best friend, who glared at him. He couldn't help shying away from him.

"We're best friends. If you told me you saw the sun rise in the west, I would believe you. My trust in you, is unconditional, Jongdae. I thought you knew that!" Minseok growled at him. Jongdae was confused, scared and relieved at the same time. Did Minseok really believe him? Minseok sighed and sat on the bed, facing Jongdae. "I don't believe that Junmyeon was there," He watched Jongdae lose the hope in his eyes, "But I believe that you believe that." Jongdae was confused again. He wasn't in his right mind to understand what Minseok was telling him, "I don't know what that woman did to make you think that Junmyeon was there. He wasn't. I know that because we never left each other in the three days you were missing. Junmyeon was beside himself. He was blaming himself even though it wasn't his fault. He was blaming himself because he takes his role as leader, seriously." Minseok sighed when Jongdae still looked unsure, "Was Baekhyun and Kyungsoo there as well?"

 _We would've won Immortal Song if I sang alone. I hate lying during interviews. I'm told to tell everyone you're kind but Chanyeol's right, you're not kind, you're stupid._

 _Why were you there? It was my night. Why did you need to come? I didn't recommend you to sing the OST. The company insisted. I told them anybody could sing the song. And what did you think you were doing, stopping the song midway. You wanted to sing live? You just wanted everyone to remember you and not me!_

Jongdae nodded, remembering every word.

"They weren't." Minseok told him, "Baekhyun was the reason why we found you. He stayed up all day and night, scrolling through fan comments until he found the clue. Kyungsoo was berating himself for insisting that the producer of his movie give you the song. He kept saying if he didn't, you would still be with us." Minseok pulled out his phone and showed Jongdae their whatsapp group chat, "Read the messages."

 _Tell Jongdae I need him home. The house is too quiet without him._

 _Is he sleeping okay? Do you need me to bring over some comic books?_

 _Did he finish the congee? I'll bring over lunch and dinner as well. Jongdae would hate hospital food._

 _I called his mother for him. She's upset but she knows we're taking care of him._

 _I told Chanyeol to make you laugh for me. I wish I was there._

 _I'm watching over you, Jongdae._

Jongdae's eyes teared up at the messages of encouragement. He didn't need to see the names to know who sent which message. He knew them. They weren't there. "Where are they?"

Minseok smiled, "They're outside the hospital, handling the press. We'll all leave together."

Jongdae felt heart beat faster as he thought about who was outside. "Our fans are out there?" Minseok nodded, worried at how panicky Jongdae looked, "Tell them to come inside." Jongdae begged them, "Tell Junmyeon to come inside with the others. It's not safe out there!" He reached over and grabbed Minseok, begging him desperately, "Call them. Please!" Minseok turned to the others and saw that they were already on the phone. He smiled proudly and turned back, "Don't worry."

* * *

Junmyeon felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He would've ignored it if he didn't see Baekhyun and Kyungsoo feel for their phones. Baekhyun looked at the caller I.D. _Chanyeol._ He stepped back from the podium and showed Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo show him his phone, it was Jongin. The others knew they were out here answering questions. They wouldn't be calling if it wasn't important.

Hyunkyun hung up his phone after speaking with Yixing and stepped up to the podium, "I'm sorry everyone. I'll answer any other questions you have. Suho and the boys are needed inside now." Junmyeon pulled out his own phone and saw a missed call from Yixing.

"Let's go!" Baekhyun didn't even give the reporters another glance. He pulled Junmyeon and rushed after Kyungsoo, who shot off as soon as the manager stepped up to the podium.

"What's going on?" Junmyeon frowned, "Did something happen to Jongdae?"

"I know as much as you do, which is nothing!" Baekhyun started running.

* * *

Kyungsoo burst through the door of Jongdae's room. "What's wrong?"

Jongdae's heart skipped a beat when Kyungsoo barged into the room. He couldn't help the fear he felt even after everything he had read and heard. He felt guilty for feeling this way. Kyungsoo was his friend. He jolted when Junmyeon and Baekhyun came running in, huffing.

"What's wrong?" They echoed.

"Jongdae?" Junmyeon looked at the scared and yet concern expression. He let a long breath, "Do you know how hard it was for us to stay away?" Tears ran down his cheeks at seeing his friend, looking better but still not himself.

Jongdae's vision blurred through the tears. His breathing hitched as he thought about what his brothers were going through. He hated being away from them during his solo promotions. He couldn't imagine not being there when they needed him most. It must've been torture for them during the past week, "Miande." He sobbed.

Junmyeon climbed onto the bed and pulled Jongdae against him, closing his eyes in relief at finally being able to provide comfort to his friend. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo sat on the bed, getting as close as they could without irritating his injuries. "Why are you so mean? How can you push us away like that?" Baekhyun's voice hitched.

"You should've talked to us, not keep us away." Kyungsoo gave his leg a squeeze.

Jongdae's heart accelerated as their voices brought back the words he heard during his capture. He thought he could handle it but he couldn't block out the cruel words. His hands came up to his ears, hating himself for not being strong enough to silence the voices in his head, "Miande…" He kept repeating the apology.

Junmyeon pulled back, frowning at the trembling. He turned to Minseok, knowing he could tell him what was going on. Minseok ignored him for now because Jongdae's eyes were blank again. "Yixing, Chanyeol." He nodded for them to take care of Jongdae and then gestured for the three boys to talk near the window, away from Jongdae.

Jongin and Sehun sat on the bed to be closer to Jongdae.

Junmyeon was at the end of his ropes. He felt like an elastic band pulled to the point it was ready to snap! "Please tell us everything. I'm done being kept in the dark." It took all of his control to keep from screaming.

"Sit down." Minseok pointed at the couch. The three boys sat down, ready to receive answers.

"Don't hold back, hyung." Baekhyun demanded.

"We don't mean to keep you in the dark." Minseok told them, "We didn't know anything until this morning."

"Just tell us. Not knowing is driving us crazy." Kyungsoo was getting jittery now.

Minseok sighed and nodded, "For some reason, Jongdae thinks you were there. You were a part of his kidnapping."

Of all the scenarios that ran through their mind, that was not one of them. What could they say to that?

* * *

Chanyeol gave Jongdae's shoulder a squeeze, "Jongdae." He called quietly, bringing Jongdae back to reality. He smiled, "Hey brother."

Jongdae blinked owlishly at him, "I'm sorry. Did I go somewhere again?"

Chanyeol held a hand to his cheek, "It's okay. You're back now."

Yixing worried that Jongdae's episodes seem to leave him more and more confused when he returned, "Jongdae, can you tell me where you go when you go away?" He spoke as if he were speaking to a little boy.

Jongdae shrugged, "It's different sometimes."

"The last one he had, he told me he went to a safe place." Jongin provided the clue.

"Coping mechanism." Chanyeol whispered.

Jongin nodded, "That's what I thought."

"Where's your safe place, Jongdae?" Yixing asked him.

Jongdae frowned, he knew this wasn't normal, "Am I crazy?"

Chanyeol made himself comfortable beside him and wrapped his arm around Jongdae's shoulders, "Someone told me that if you ask that question then you can't be crazy."

"I imagined I was at our dorm. I pretended I wasn't in that place. It worked at first until I heard Junmyeon's voice and then Baekhyun's and Kyungsoo's."

Junmyeon stood when he heard his name. The boys at the window stopped their talking and listened to Jongdae.

"They kept telling me that I shouldn't be in the group. It wasn't them. I kept telling myself but she came in and gave me injections. It hurt so much, I couldn't think. I thought about all the places I loved but it hurt too much." Jongdae started shaking, "It wouldn't stop. I kept hearing their voices!" His hands came up to his ears again, as if the voices were back, "It hurt so much. My whole body was burning. I tried to get away when she opened the container, so she chained me to the floor. I couldn't do anything."

Yixing could see that Jongdae was about to blank out on them, "Hey, hey, hey… stay with us," He took him firmly by the head, not letting him zone out, "You're not in the container. This is your safe place. You don't need to go anywhere." Jongdae blinked at him, "Look around. Your family is here. I remember you telling me that your home is wherever we are. We're all here."

Jongdae looked around the bed. Yixing was right. He was surrounded by his brothers. He relaxed, turning to tuck himself against Chanyeol, "Thank you."

Minseok smiled, "Don't go to sleep. We need to go. The fans and the reporters are out there."

Jongdae's eyes opened, suddenly remembering why he wanted Junmyeon, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo to come inside, "She might be out there." Jongdae whispered.

Junmyeon knew the fans wanted to see Jongdae but his priority was Jongdae's health and safety, not satisfying their fans needs. They can hear about Jongdae's safe return from the managers and reporters, "We're not going out the front door. I'll call the guards and drivers to bring our vans to the ambulance bay. We'll avoid the crowd out there." He smiled at Jongdae's grateful gaze, "I'm Suho, your guardian." Jongdae nodded. "Let's go."

The team let Junmyeon, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo help Jongdae into the wheelchair. It was time they were allowed to do what they needed to do for themselves and for Jongdae; take care of their brother.

* * *

The lift to the ambulance bay opened. It didn't look too different from an underground parking lot. Jongdae gripped the arm of the wheelchair. His breathing became uneven. The sound of an ambulance driving past them brought him back to that day.

"Jongdae." Baekhyun placed a hand on his but got no response.

Their van pulled up and their manager, Hyunkyun, jumped out of the back. Jongdae's hand flew up to his nose, smelling the chloroform over his nose.

Kyungsoo knelt in front of him, "Jongdae!" He called in panic when Jongdae's eyes started rolling back, "Jongdae!" Baekhyun and Kyungsoo shook him hard.

Jongdae jolted violently, fighting the hands holding him. It was happening again. Someone was trying to kidnap him. He wasn't going to let it happen this time. He wasn't going back there. "No! Let me go!" Baekhyun wrapped both his arms around Jongdae when he managed to push himself out of the chair.

"Jongdae!" They both fell to the concrete.

Kyungsoo held down his injured ankle while Junmyeon helped Baekhyun sit up. "Hold him tight! Minseok!" Junmyeon called. Minseok wanted to help but he stopped himself and stopped the others from helping as well. "Minseok!" Junmyeon called again.

"You can help, Junmyeon. Prove to him you're not the monster in his nightmares." Minseok urged him.

Junmyeon clenched his jaw, growling at him. He didn't think this was the time to be handling the problem but Minseok stood his ground and Junmyeon knew how much it must be killing him to not run to his little brother right now. He turned to Jongdae and forced the boy to look at him, "Jongdae! Listen to me. You're okay. Your brothers are with you. _I'm_ with you. Suho's here! Your brother who holds a grudge, is petty, stingy and not funny at all! I'm right here!" Junmyeon shook him again, "Look at my eyes! I'm the leader who takes the insults, who takes the criticism and laughs it off! I'm the leader, I'll take all the crap because I'm your protector! Remember me! The one you say is the superhero in the comic books, the protector, the guardian! Don't let that woman make me the villain!"

"We're the heroes of the story, Jongdae." Baekhyun spoke in his ear, "The Avengers. The Justice League. We're a team just like them. We protect each other."

"There are always obstacles for the heroes but they work together to overcome them. It's the same for us." Kyungsoo squeezed his left hand, "You'll get through this because we're your team!"

Jongdae listened to his brothers. He knew all this. He knew they would always watch over him. Every time they reassured him, he would gain the confidence he needed to plow on but one small trigger could set off a panic attack. Jongdae shook his head at Junmyeon, tears running down his cheeks as he thought about how much pain he was causing his leader, his team, "I'm sorry. I know you're not the villain. I know you're Suho. I know you can protect me. All of you can, but I can't stop myself from being scared. The fear is so strong, I can't control it. It takes over. I can't see any of you. It's that day or darkness and voices."

Junmyeon smiled proudly at him, "But you can control it." Jongdae frowned at him, uncertain, "Your mind went back to that night but you heard my voice and you came back. You didn't let me be the villain but the hero by letting me in. As long as we're with you, you will control it."

"And we're always with you." Baekhyun hugged him warmly from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder, "You'll never be alone again so you can say goodbye to a solo career."

Junmyeon couldn't help but smile at Baekhyun cheeky smile. A chortle escaped Chanyeol before he could stop it. It was infectious because the team all quietly chuckled. Jongdae looked around at his brothers laughing. Junmyeon smiled at his small pout. He grinned and looked up at Minseok, "You better get down here. He needs to complain."

Minseok raised his eyes, curiously as he knelt beside Jongdae, "Ah…" He grinned at the pout, "Are they laughing at you?" Jongdae's frown deepened and nodded. Minseok narrowed his eyes at everyone, "Don't worry. Why don't we get you into the van and home and then I'll deal with them?"

Baekhyun got out from behind Jongdae and lifted him up with Minseok's help. Junmyeon stood with them and gently pulled Jongdae into his arms, "See? You're already dealing with it. I know you still have a long way until you stop being scared but the day will come when the fear is gone. I promise."

"And you never break a promise." Jongdae whispered, relaxing in the protection of his leader's arms. He closed his eyes and rested his cheek on Junmyeon's shoulder. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Junmyeon smiled, "Are we kicking out Minseok hyung or Sehun?" He asked cheekily, knowing the answer he was going to get.

"Neither!" Both Minseok and Jongdae protested.

"I'm staying in my bed. No way I'm sleeping in your messy room. I should call the CDC on you." Minseok complained.

"And you have to sleep in my bed!" Jongdae whined.

Junmyeon gave an exaggerated sigh, "This is what I get for being nice."

"Alright, let's go home." Minseok laughed.

* * *

Minseok laid in his bed, watching Junmyeon read to a very sleepy vocalist. Jongdae was using Junmyeon's chest as a pillow. He chuckled. Every time Junmyeon tried to put the book down, thinking Jongdae was asleep, Jongdae would lift his head and whine, "Why'd you stop?"

"He's almost gone." Minseok told him, with a grin. Junmyeon turned to glare at him but didn't dare to stop reading. "He usually doesn't take this long to fall asleep. I think he's making the most of having you in here."

Junmyeon kept reading as he tilted his head to check if Jongdae was asleep. He sighed when he stopped and Jongdae didn't wake up. "Thank goodness." He rolled his eyes at Minseok's grin. "I'm glad you're enjoying this."

"You're enjoying it too. Admit it." Minseok sat up, "Do you want me to help you lie him on his pillow?"

Junmyeon shook his head, "No, thank you. I don't want to risk waking him up. I like my comic books but there's only so much reading I can do."

"That's the most relaxed I've seen him since we got him back." Minseok crept over and sat down on the bed, gently brushing aside Jongdae's hair. "Hopefully there are no nightmares tonight."

"Has he been having nightmares?"

"Almost every night but he calms down when you talk to him." Minseok reassured him.

Junmyeon pulled the blanket over Jongdae's shoulders. He frowned when Jongdae unconsciously rubbed his ear, "Has he complained about his ears?"

Minseok shook his head, "No. Why?"

Junmyeon shrugged, "It's probably nothing. We should sleep."

* * *

Junmyeon was sleeping lightly when Jongdae started whimpering in his sleep. He stayed still and kept his breathing even, hoping his calmness could ease Jongdae's troubles. He watched as his brother scrunched his pyjama shirt in his hand, pulling at it as he shook.

"Sssshhh…" Junmyeon swept his hand up and down Jongdae's arm, "You're safe with me. I'll protect you." He frowned when Jongdae pushed himself away from him. "Jongdae?"

"No…" Jongdae gasped, "Please…"

"Hey, it's okay." Junmyeon whispered gently to the distressed vocalist.

"I'm sorry…" Jongdae pushed himself further until he was at the edge of his bed.

Junmyeon grabbed his arm before he could push himself off the bed, "Jongdae!"

Jongdae's eyes flew open at the grip. Junmyeon felt him flinch as soon as he realised who had a hold of his arm. He sighed at the fear in Jongdae's eyes. He hated seeing it but he knew he couldn't expect Jongdae to recover so easily. He went through a traumatic experience that would stay with him for the rest of his life. Dealing with it wasn't as easy as having a chat. Jongdae's eyes started blanking out. "Don't go away." Junmyeon called, "I'm not the Junmyeon in your nightmare. I'm Suho. You're in your room. You're safe." He smiled when Jongdae's eyes refocused. "Hi."

Jongdae looked at him, worried, "I'm sorry. I don't want to be scared of you."

Junmyeon patted the bed, signalling him to lie back down next to him. Jongdae hesitantly laid against his leader. Junmyeon could still feel how tense he was. "Are you still scared?" Jongdae shook his head. Junmyeon smiled, "Liar." He chuckled, "But that's okay. I know you're not scared of me. You're scared of the villain in your nightmare."

Tears filled Jongdae's eyes at Junmyeon understanding. He felt guilty for being scared of his leader, his friends. He hated himself for being weak, for allowing that woman to put this unreasonable fear in him, for putting his friends through this torture. "Will I stop being scared?"

Junmyeon tightened his arms around his friend, "Yes. You will because you're our brave Jongdae. You've never let anything stop you. This is just a hurdle. We'll get over it together."

Jongdae pushed himself off his brother, "Why are you being so good to me? I know I'm hurting you and the others."

Junmyeon smiled at him, sadly. He placed his hand against Jongdae's cheek, "I'm not going to lie. It does hurt every time I see the fear in your eyes." He brushed away the tear that escaped Jongdae's eye, "But I know you don't mean it. I know you don't want to. And I know it's hurting you more than it's hurting us because you're the kindest person I know."

Jongdae dropped back down, snuggling against his leader again, "How come you're so smart?"

Junmyeon chuckled, "That's why I'm the leader." Jongdae rubbed his ear, making Junmyeon worry, "Does your ear hurt?"

Jongdae shook his head, sleepily, "It's just a little itchy."

"Okay. Do you think you can go back to sleep?" Junmyeon smiled at the nod against his chest, "Good. Let's get back to sleep."

* * *

The next morning, the team woke up early to prepare breakfast for everyone. Jongin and Sehun were tasked with buying breakfast while Minseok made the coffee with Chanyeol's help. Baekhyun helped Kyungsoo with making congee for Jongdae. The doctor told them to make food that was gentle on the stomach as Jongdae's body was still recovering from his ordeal.

"Get out of the way, Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo pushed his friend away from the stove. "You're not helping."

"Come on! Let me do something!" Baekhyun begged.

"Help Minseok make the coffee then." Kyungsoo growled at him as he stirred the pot.

"I already have Chanyeol making more work for me. I don't need Baekhyun as well."

"What?!" Chanyeol complained, "I'm helping."

"That's what you think!" Minseok shook his head, "You're not supposed to grind the coffee so fine." He pressed the pump, pushing out the coffee, "If I let you use it, this kitchen would be covered in coffee."

"Fine, then what can we do?!"

"Set the table. Jongin and Sehun will be back soon." Minseok told them.

"And get out the side dishes." Kyungsoo then added, "And the milk for Jongdae. He shouldn't have coffee."

"Make sure it's warm." Minseok continued.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol glared at them, "Who made you two boss?" Baekhyun grumbled but did as they were told.

* * *

Junmyeon managed to pull himself out from under Jongdae without waking him. He pulled the blanket around Jongdae's shoulders before leaving to wash up. When he returned, Jongdae was sitting up and scratching his head with his good hand. Junmyeon chuckled at how cute Jongdae looked with his hair sticking up in all directions and sleepy expression. He was usually a morning person, but he was clearly still recovering, "Why did you go?" Jongdae whined at him, "You were supposed to stay all night!"

"I did!" Junmyeon laughed, "I only went to wash up." He sat on the bed, "How are you feeling?"

Jongdae smiled at him, sleepily, "Better." Then added, shyly, "Thanks for staying with me."

Junmyeon grinned, "I would've stayed even if you didn't ask. Come on. I'll help you wash up and get changed."

"Thanks, hyung." Jongdae pulled at his earlobe as they walked, slowly to the bathroom. The itch was still there. Junmyeon was keeping note of the amount of times Jongdae rubbed his ears. If it became frequent he would need to call Dr Kang.

* * *

Junmyeon smiled as he helped Jongdae down the steps. The team had breakfast ready. It's not often they got to have breakfast together like this. Jongdae looked around the room and smiled at the trouble everyone went through to get breakfast ready. He saw his bowl of congee between Minseok and Yixing. Then looked around at where everyone was sitting. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo had placed themselves away from Jongdae. His smile faded. He wanted to sit with Minseok because that's where he felt safe but before he was kidnapped, it didn't matter where he sat. They didn't need seating arrangements. "Can I sit with Baekhyun and Kyungsoo?" Jongdae asked softly.

Junmyeon smiled proudly at him as did Minseok and Yixing, "You can sit anywhere you want." Minseok and Yixing got up, "You heard him, boys." Yixing pulled Kyungsoo out of his seat and shoved him towards Jongdae. Minseok did the same with Baekhyun.

Baekhyun grinned as he helped Jongdae sit in the seat between himself and Kyungsoo, "You look much better today. I'm guessing our fearless leader kept your nightmares away." Jongdae smiled and nodded.

"Eat before it gets cold." Kyungsoo moved Jongdae's bowl closer.

"Thank you. I love your congee." Jongdae sighed contently at the first mouthful.

"I warmed the milk for you." Baekhyun smiled at him sweetly, making Jongdae chuckle.

* * *

After breakfast, Jongdae stayed close to Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. He wanted to rid the irrational fear he had of his friends. He couldn't help the flinches when Baekhyun or Kyungsoo returned from what they were doing. He hated it and he could see it in their eyes, how much it hurt them. It was always the initial contact. He was fine when they stayed with each other for a certain amount of time. Throughout the day, he would fall asleep against one of them but when he awoke, the fear returned.

Junmyeon was proud of his team, especially Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. They endured the flinches they got from Jongdae. They stayed with him and made sure he didn't blank out when he woke up from a nightmare. They were doing what he was doing last night. They reassured him and comforted him, taking care of him the way a family would. Junmyeon knew his team would recover from this. They were strong.

* * *

Baekhyun thought he was making progress with Jongdae until he woke up from a bad nightmare when the rest of the team, except for Kyungsoo, were out getting dinner. Jongdae scrambled off the couch and huddled against the glass door, which lead out to the balcony. Kyungsoo was glad for Jongdae's injured ankle. If he could walk, he would've been outside on the balcony rather than on the floor. He didn't approach Jongdae, but allowed Baekhyun to handle it. Jongdae didn't need both of them suffocating him.

"Jongdae." Baekhyun call softly. His heart hurt at seeing Jongdae looking around the room, desperately trying to find a way to safety. "Jongdae, it's me. Baekhyun."

Instead of being comforted at the name, Jongdae shrunk away from him, "You sent her." He whispered, "You sent her to teach me a lesson." Jongdae's eyes were far away as he repeated the insane woman's words.

Baekhyun froze in shock. Every day, they would learn of something new about Jongdae's capture. Tears came to Baekhyun's eyes as he thought about Jongdae losing hope during those three days because that woman made him think his friends were behind it all.

Kyungsoo looked at Baekhyun and saw the pain there. He shook his head at the cruelty of it all. Why was this happening to them? "Jongdae, look at Baekhyun and tell me that you believe that." He demanded his brother. When Jongdae didn't respond he spoke louder and firmer, "Look at him!"

Jongdae jolted at the volume, his hands came up to his ears but did what he was told. He looked directly into Baekhyun's eyes and saw what Kyungsoo did; pain, sadness, hopelessness… Jongdae broke from his nightmare and slowly crawled over to his friend, "Miande." He whispered as he tucked himself into Baekhyun's arms, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun's waist, "Miande. I know it's not true."

Baekhyun's breathing hitched, hugging his friend tight against him. He tried to keep his breathing even as he kept his anger in check. He knew Jongdae didn't need to see him angry because he wasn't well enough to distinguish between anger directed at him and anger at the situation. "You don't need to apologise to me."

Kyungsoo knelt in front of Jongdae. He could see both of his brother's expression. One was angry, the other one felt guilty. Both expressions were alien on their faces and Kyungsoo hated seeing it. He put a hand against Jongdae's cheek and his other hand gave Baekhyun's shoulder a squeeze, "Don't worry about us, Jongdae. We can handle this. You're doing the best to control this irrational fear of us. We're patient. We can wait until it goes away. You need to remember that it isn't your fault."

Jongdae brought his hand up and held the hand against his cheek, keeping there. He closed his eyes and listened to Baekhyun's firm and sure heartbeat. He was safe. His friends protected him, took care of him…loved him. The woman lied. Jongdae knew that.

Baekhyun smiled as Jongdae got heavier against him as he fell asleep. "Thank you, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo nodded, "We get through this together."

* * *

That night, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo stayed with Jongdae in his room. They slept on the floor because Minseok refused to sleep in anybody's room. He was OC in that way. In the middle of the night, a rustling from Jongdae's bed woke Baekhyun. He carefully got up, not wanting to wake the others. He turned on the side light and sat on Jongdae's bed. Jongdae was tossing, his brow furrowed. Baekhyun frowned as he pressed the back of his fingers against his forehead. "Ah…Jongdae, are you trying to worry us to death." He said of the fever.

Jongdae opened his eyes upon feeling the cool fingers against his skin. His tired eyes focused on the person on the bed, "Baekhyun?" Then hissed at the ringing in his ears. His good hand came up to his ear. It wasn't just itching now; it hurt.

"Jongdae, what's wrong?" Baekhyun helped his friend sit up, "You have a…" He paused when he noticed Jongdae frowning at him, "What's wrong?"

Jongdae was confused, "Can you talk louder? I can't..." He froze. Something was wrong.

"Jongdae!" Baekhyun called louder, waking Minseok and Kyungsoo.

Jongdae rubbed his ears harder. He couldn't hear anything over the ringing. It was frustrating and it was scaring him. He couldn't hear his friends. Jongdae smacked his ear hard.

Baekhyun grabbed him by the wrist, "Don't do that. You still have a concussion."

Jongdae started trembling. He could see that Baekhyun was talking but he couldn't hear a word. "Baekhyun, what's going on?" Minseok sat down next to Jongdae. He frowned when Jongdae wrapped his arms around Minseok, one hand gripped his shirt. "He's shaking."

Baekhyun nodded, "And he's burning up."

"I'll call the doctor." Kyungsoo left the room to make the call and get their leader.

Baekhyun reached over and place a hand on Jongdae's shoulder, "Tell us what's wrong, Jongdae?" His friend's trembling hadn't lessened.

Jongdae tightened his arm around Minseok, "I can't hear anything." He whispered. He didn't know if he spoke or not because he couldn't hear his own voice.

Minseok frowned and looked at Baekhyun, shocked, "He can't hear?"

Baekhyun sighed, "What's happening?"

The ringing in Jongdae's ears got louder and a sharp pain shot through them, "Ah!" He felt the room start spinning.

"Jongdae!" Minseok pushed Jongdae back. Jongdae's head lolled around as he starting losing his hold on consciousness.

"Jongdae." Baekhyun held his head between his hands, tapping his cheek, "Jongdae!" Jongdae's eyes rolled back as his body went limp.

Minseok pulled him back against him, "When is this nightmare going to end?!" He growled as he held Jongdae protectively.

Baekhyun rubbed his eyes, exhausted from the stress of the week, "I don't know how much more I can take." He whispered, then placed a hand against Jongdae's cheek. Whatever he was going through, he knew Jongdae was going through worse, "But I'll take it all, as long as you recover."

* * *

 **Hospital…**

Jongdae's eyes fluttered open. He slowly looked around, blinking until his vision cleared. Sighing, he pushed himself up. _Hospital. Again. What happened?_ He was on his own. No doctors…no nurses…no managers…no members. He let out a long breath, worried. Why was he alone? Was this a dream? His friends haven't left him alone since they found him. He looked around and found his phone. He was going to call Minseok but stopped himself. He needed to stop leaning on his friends. He had to start standing on his own. Instead, Jongdae put on Spotify. Listening to music could help him keep his mind of the fear that was creeping into his mind.

* * *

"Ear infection?" Minseok clarified.

"More specifically, inner ear infection," Dr Kang explained, "Have you noticed him having trouble hearing or has he mentioned pain there?"

The team looked at each other, slowly shaking their heads. "Not before today." Baekhyun answered.

"I've noticed him rubbing his ears but he said it was only itchy." Junmyeon provided.

Dr Kang nodded, "We're doing test at the moment to find out if it's viral or bacterial. There is a chance that the cold virus he had is causing this but given what he's been through, I want to be sure. I'm going to prescribe prednisolone, seeing as the symptoms seem to be leaning towards the severe side. It'll reduce the inflammation in his ears."

"So, will he be okay?" Chanyeol asked.

The doctor nodded, "It will take a few weeks for the symptoms to go away. Rest is the best treatment for this." He turned to their manager, "Stress, exhaustion, loud noises will make the symptoms worse."

"Ha!" Baekhyun couldn't help himself, "There goes our job."

Hyunkyun rolled his eyes, "He's staying home anyway so that's not a problem."

"Can we go see…"

A nurse burst into the room, "Seosaeng-nim! Mr Kim…" That was as far as she got. The team rushed through the door. The nurse barely got out of the way.

* * *

Jongdae sat huddled against his room door. It was complete silence. At first, he thought his phone was broken. He turned on the music but there was nothing. He checked everything but no sound came up. He dropped his phone back on the table and that's when he realised…it wasn't the phone. The phone against the table should've made a sound. His moving on the bed should've made a sound. This room wasn't sound proof. He should be able to hear sound from outside. Jongdae got off the bed and walked slowly over to the door. His hands trembled as he turned the handle. No sound. He opened the door. Doctors, nurses and patients walked around. No sound. A nurse walked over to him. He could see her lips move but no sound came out. Jongdae shook his head, frantically and slammed the door shut, locking it. He slid down the door and opened his mouth. He knew he was talking. He could feel his vocal cords but he couldn't hear it. He started screaming.

* * *

Minseok could hear his best friend from down the corridor. Patients and nurses froze at the agonizing scream from the room. The team skidded to a stop at the door. Minseok tried the handle but it was locked. "Jongdae!" He slammed his fist against the door, "Jongdae! Open the door."

"What's going on? Why is he screaming like that?" Sehun was shaken by the yelling, "Hyung!" He called.

"Jongdae!" Junmyeon called, desperately, "Jongdae! Open the door and talk to us!"

Dr Kang finally reached the door. He had an idea about what was happening to Jongdae, "He can't hear you." He told them.

The team turned to them, "What?" Kyungsoo was confused.

"He has an ear infection. Remember, you told me he couldn't hear before he passed out." Dr Kang explained.

Minseok turned to the closed door, "Jongdae…" He should've stayed with him. He couldn't imagine how scared Jongdae was. He woke up by himself and realised he couldn't hear. Minseok needed to get in there. "Jongdae…" He called again, knowing it was useless because his friend couldn't hear him.

Baekhyun looked around frantically, "I need paper…" He rushed to the nurse's station, "Ma'am, can I borrow a pen and pad?" He grabbed it, quickly, "Thank you!" Baekhyun scribbled on the pad and tore it off, "Slip it under the door!" He handed it to Jongin. Jongin grinned at Baekhyun fast thinking and slipped the paper under the door. They waited but nothing happened. Baekhyun wrote another one and handed it over. He kept scribbling and passing it on.

Jongdae cried and screamed. This was another one of her tricks. This was another way of breaking him. "Why won't you leave me alone? Leave me alone!"

Junmyeon's heart ached at the cry, "She not here, Jongdae! Read the notes!"

Jongdae didn't see the notes on the floor until he was surrounded by them. Slowly, his hands came down. Shakily, he picked up the first piece of paper. _It's temporary._ He picked up the next one. _Open the door._ Slowly, Jongdae picked up each one and read it.

 _We're outside._

 _You're not alone._

 _You'll get better._

 _Saranghae._

 _Don't shut us out again._

 _We are One._

 _Let us help you._

Jongdae frowned at the last one; _Let us in you idiot!_ They were outside. His brothers were outside. He frantically pushed himself up and swung open the door.

The team stood around the door, tears running down their faces. He stopped at Minseok, "Hyung!"

Minseok grabbed Jongdae and pulled him into his arms, hugging him fiercely, "I know you can't hear me, but I'm right here." Jongdae sobbed against his brother.

Junmyeon placed a hand against Jongdae's head, getting his attention and then pointed at the boys. Each member was holding a piece of paper.

Sehun: _We need you, hyung._

Jongin: _We're here for you, hyung._

Kyungsoo: _Hwaiting!_

Tears came to his eyes as he read each message.

Yixing: _Xing Xing Ge is right here._ Jongdae only ever used that nickname when he was nervous or unwell.

Chanyeol: _You're safe._

Baekhyun: _You're never alone, Jongdae. We love you._

Junmyeon smiled at Jongdae and then held up his paper; _You promised to never shut us out again. We're a team. Remember, we multiply our happiness and divide our fears. We're the Superheroes._

Jongdae sniffed, pulling back from his brother and wiping his tears. Minseok smiled at him and held up his piece of paper; _I'll take care you, little brother._ Jongdae nodded, crying again. Minseok wiped away his tears. He looked around the hospital. They've put on quite a show for everyone, time to take this back into the room. He turned Jongdae around and led him towards the bed.

Junmyeon picked up the pieces of paper on the floor and ruffled through them, finding the one he wanted. He waited until Minseok and Baekhyun settled Jongdae on the bed before sitting down and showing Jongdae the paper; _it's temporary._ Junmyeon pointed to his ear and then back to the paper. Jongdae nodded his understanding but he was still unsure. He frowned, wanting to ask a question. His eyes widened at his phone and picked it up, typing a message.

Junmyeon frowned when his phone beeped. He pulled it out and chuckled when he saw the message was from Jongdae, "How long?" He read it out loud and turned to Dr Kang. They all wanted to know the answer to that.

Dr Kang smiled at the boys. Their bond was undeniable, "I won't know for sure until I get the lab results back but the hearing loss shouldn't last more than a week." As the doctor spoke, Junmyeon typed. He sent the message to Jongdae.

Minseok grinned at Jongdae's pout. Clearly, he wasn't happy with the time frame. He leaned over to see what Jongdae was typing, "Stop worrying about our schedule!"

Junmyeon read the message, "I can't practice. We've already delayed our concert." He looked up and narrowed his eyes at Jongdae. Jongdae frowned at him, leaning into his best friend, not liking his leader's disapproving look. Junmyeon texted back, "That's not for you to worry about."

Dr Kang knew he was no longer needed, "Why don't we talk about Mr Kim's care for the next few weeks, outside?" Hyunkyun nodded and walked out with the doctor and nurse.

Jongdae rubbed at his ear. The pain was back but not as bad as before. "Are you okay?" Minseok asked, knowing Junmyeon would relay the message. Jongdae looked up at his brother and shook his head, pouting. Minseok gave him a sad smile, "You must've been so scared. I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up." Jongdae sat up, tilting his head at his best friend. He looked down at his phone but didn't get a message. Jongdae looked around and saw the same expression on all of their faces. He picked up his phone and typed. "I'm okay." Junmyeon read, chuckling. "We should be comforting him, not the other way around." Junmyeon looked around at his team, "Smile, boys. He needs to worry about his own health, not ours."

Baekhyun grinned and pulled out his phone, "Junmyeon must be happy to not hear your whining voice." He laughed as he texted.

"Baekhyun!" Junmyeon admonished, half-heartedly.

Jongdae frowned at the message before realising he didn't need to type. Just because he couldn't hear himself, it didn't mean the others couldn't. "I can still whine. I just can't hear myself!" His voice was louder than normal. The team burst out laughing.

Junmyeon let out a loud sigh, "Yah! Baekhyun, why did you remind him? His whining at normal volume is bad enough!" But even as he said it, he couldn't help but grin. This was the closest Jongdae has come to his normal self. Psychologically, he was healing.

"Are you all laughing at me!?" Jongdae called and then rubbed his neck. His throat was sore.

Minseok messaged Jongdae, "Take it easy, Jongdae. I think you hurt your throat earlier. Whisper." Jongdae remembered how scared he was when he couldn't hear himself. He screamed louder and louder, hoping he would hear a decimal of his own voice but nothing came through. "I'll make you some honey tea. It'll help sooth your throat." Jongdae smiled at the message and tucked himself against his best friend, sighing at the safety he felt there.

* * *

Baekhyun slowly walked behind the team as they pushed Jongdae out of the hospital in a wheelchair. His ankle was still recovering. He was angry and didn't want Jongdae to see it. Jongdae was very attuned to their moods and tended to worry too much. Dr Kang told them the infection was bacterial, which was rare. He guessed the bacteria was introduced to Jongdae's body during his capture. _What else did that woman do to Jongdae?_ The more he watched Jongdae suffer, the angrier he got. What right did that woman have to do this to Jongdae…to them? "Hey, Baekhyun! Hurry up!" Chanyeol was calling to him from the lift that had just arrived. He put on a smile when he saw Jongdae looking at him, worried.

"Coming!"

* * *

That night, when Chanyeol was asleep, Baekhyun got onto his laptop and opened the fan page where he found the clue that lead to them finding Jongdae. His fingers hesitated over the keyboard. He knew his teammates won't approve of what he was about to do but he couldn't sit back and do nothing. The woman made Jongdae scared of his brothers. He couldn't hear right now because of her. She was obsessed with him and tortured Jongdae in his name. He wasn't letting her get away. As long as the woman was still out there, Jongdae would never feel safe. He needed to draw her out.

Baekhyun signed in and started chatting with the fans. The website went crazy, as it always did when Baekhyun joined the chat. It was a website he liked because most fans were respectful and he was able to get close to them. Today, he didn't want respect, he wanted justice. He started typing, "Thank you for all your support over the past week. Thank you for your understanding. Jongdae still isn't well enough to see you all but he is slowly recovering from his ordeal. I ask for your continued understanding and support. Keep Jongdae in your prayers and also pray for the arrest of the woman who did this."

 _I hope Jongdae gets better soon._

 _Take care of your health, Baekhyun oppa._

 _We love you._

 _We understand._

Supporting comments kept coming in. It wasn't what Baekhyun wanted. He wanted an angry one. He knew he had to be patient. The woman wasn't going to show herself when the case was so fresh in everyone's mind.

* * *

Jongdae sat in his bed. He wasn't allowed up unless someone was around to help him. Dr Kang said the ear infection could affect his balance, so it was dangerous for him to be walking around on his own. A dizzy spell could hit or he could simply lose his balance while walking downstairs. Jongdae narrowed his eyes at the earphone in his hand before slowly bringing it to his ears. He knew the music was on. He could feel the vibrations but he couldn't hear a thing. He turned up the volume to the fullest but still heard nothing.

Baekhyun walked into the room with his dinner and could hear the music coming from the earphones, "Aiya! Jongdae!" He put the tray down and took the phone from Jongdae, turning the music off.

Jongdae jolted, not noticing Baekhyun was there at first. "Hey!" Jongdae complained loudly once he was over his shock. He couldn't hear himself and spoke louder than he needed to, "That's mine!"

Baekhyun smiled at him and gave him back the phone before pulling out his own one, "You can't hear it but it can still damage your ears." Jongdae rubbed his ear and looked at Baekhyun. Baekhyun worried at the fear he was seeing. He typed, "Am I scaring you? I can get Minseok hyung."

Jongdae shook his head and grabbed Baekhyun's hand, shaking his head again, "I am scared but not of you." He whispered. Baekhyun frowned, not understanding, "I'm scared I'll have one of my episodes again and you won't be able to bring me back because I can't hear your voices." Jongdae's breathing hitched, "I'm scared that the only voices I'll hear are the ones in my nightmares."

Tears threatened to drop. Baekhyun pulled Jongdae into his arms. He didn't know what he could do to help his brother. He could only hold him close and hope it was enough to keep the nightmares away…or maybe there was a way. Baekhyun pulled back and smiled at his brother. He took Jongdae's hand and held it against his chest. He tapped Jongdae's hand, telling him to keep it there while he typed. Jongdae read the message, "Do you feel that?" He frowned. _Feel what?_ Baekhyun held Jongdae's hand but didn't tell him. He wanted Jongdae to work it out on his own.

Jongdae frowned. _What do you want me to feel?_ He concentrated. He could only feel Baekhyun's breathing and his… _heartbeat._ He closed his eyes focused on the strong and steady rhythm of Baekhyun's heart. Jongdae smiled. It made him feel safe and warm. He opened his eyes and nodded to Baekhyun, "Thank you."

Baekhyun grinned and then pointed at the tray of food, "Hungry?" He articulated clearly for Jongdae to read his lips. Jongdae nodded. "Good. Eat up."

* * *

For the next few days, Jongdae slept with his head pillowed on one of his brothers' chest. It worked. The steady heartbeat and rise and fall of their chest kept the nightmares away. They finally felt like things would return to normal for them. They each took turns sleeping in Jongdae's bed that week. Everyone except Baekhyun.

Every night after dinner, Baekhyun took to his fan page and talked to the fans and each night, his comments would get angrier until the fifth night, when he directly targeted a comment to Jongdae's kidnapper, "If you are reading this, I want you to know, that I hate you. You're not my fan, you're crazy, delusional…a psycho. This is the only time I will talk to you directly. Stay away from me!" With that last comment, Baekhyun signed off. He sighed, exhausted.

* * *

Jongdae's hearing returned by the end of the week and Dr Kang cleared him for their fan signing event because it was only a couple of hours. He still had to take antibiotics for the infection but it was slowly going away. This fan-sign event would be Jongdae's first public outing since they found him. In fact, it would be the first time, he would be leaving the apartment for something other than a hospital visit. Baekhyun was nervous about tomorrow. He worried that his plan to draw out the woman wouldn't work and then he worried it may work too well. Baekhyun knew, Minseok, Junmyeon and Yixing would surround and protect Jongdae as best they could but if the woman did show up tomorrow, he worried Jongdae wouldn't be able to handle it. "I'm sorry, Jongdae, but this is the only way to draw her out and get her out of our lives for good."

* * *

Jongdae sat nervously in the makeshift change room in the shopping mall. He could hear the fans out there. They were screaming. Hyunkyun gave him soft ear plugs to filter the volume of the fans' screams. Jongdae tried to keep the image of the woman out of his mind. He tried his hardest to focus only on his brothers. Minseok sat next to him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. He could feel Jongdae shaking. "It'll be okay. It's just for two hours and then we can go home."

Junmyeon smiled at how the team were all surrounding Jongdae. He knelt in front of the vocalist and picked up his hand, "We're sitting in our usual places. I'll be right next to you and hyung will be on the other side. You'll be safe."

Minseok nodded in agreement, "Yeah, the fans will be coming in from my side. The crazy ones will get me before they get you." He chuckled at the glare he got from Jongdae, "I'm sorry. That was a bad joke." _And too close to the truth for comfort,_ Baekhyun thought.

"Let's go." Junmyeon stood and pulled Jongdae up with him, "We are One. Remember that." Jongdae nodded shyly. He wasn't never the one to need reassurance.

Chanyeol put a hand on his best friend, noting that Baekhyun was tense. It was rare for Baekhyun to look so nervous, "Are you okay?" Chanyeol whispered so as to not worry the others.

Baekhyun knew he couldn't hide his feelings from his best friend. He smiled reassuringly, "Yeah, I think I'm just worried about Jongdae. It's his first time out of the house since…"

Chanyeol nodded, understanding, "Me too."

* * *

It was nearing the end of the event and the mall was still crowded. Jongdae had relaxed since it started, getting back into the swing of it all. The fans were amazing, telling him how they've missed him. Most of them were crying because they thought they had lost him. It was an emotional day for everyone. The cheer he got from the crowd was the loudest. He tried his hardest to comfort his fans in the short time he got to speak with them before they were ushered along. It was all going well when Jongdae smelt something. It was familiar and his heart froze in fear. It was the woman's perfume. Jongdae slowly turned his head from the fan in front of him to the fan in front of Minseok. It wasn't her. He looked to the next fan in line and froze. There she was, standing in front of Baekhyun. She was holding something in her hand. A knife! "Baekhyun!" Jongdae shot up from his seat at the same time the woman screamed insanely, "I DID IT FOR YOU!" She lunged for Baekhyun at the same time Jongdae launched at her, completely forgetting his fears but he was pulled back by strong arms. They were all pulled back and their training for these situations kicked in. Don't do anything. Let the professionals take over. Jongdae closed his eyes and allowed himself to be dragged away. Their guards were trained well. In a matter of minutes, they were in the secured parking level and shoved into their vans. Jongdae dared to open his eyes only when he felt the van moving.

When he opened them, Minseok and Yixing were in front of him, looking concerned and proud at the same time. "Are you okay?" Minseok asked him, quietly.

Jongdae started shaking as his body was allowed to react to what just happened. He could see that Yixing and Minseok were shaken up as well. He looked around and saw Jongin and Sehun with them. They were comforting each other. "Where's Baekhyun?" Jongdae turned back in a panic, "Where is he? Is he okay?" Jongdae grabbed Minseok's sleeve, "She was there for him. She had a knife! Is Baekhyun okay?"

Yixing gripped his shoulder, "Junmyeon and the others are with him right now." He gently took Jongdae by the head, "Listen to me carefully, okay?" Jongdae gave a shaky nod, scared of what he was about to hear, "Baekhyun is okay." Yixing watched as Jongdae let out a breath of relief before continuing, "But she stabbed him in his shoulder." Minseok grabbed Jongdae by the shoulders before he could sit up. "He's fine!" Yixing urged, "I promise."

Minseok pulled out his phone and showed the message he got from Junmyeon, "We're heading to the hospital. Baekhyun needs stitches. He's fine and cursing like crazy. Take Jongdae home."

"If Baekhyun is cursing, he's fine." Yixing promised Jongdae.

Minseok waited until he felt Jongdae relax before he spoke, "How's your ankle?" He asked. He was wearing an ankle support for it.

Jongdae didn't even notice the pain there until just now when Minseok brought his attention to it, "It's throbbing." He admitted.

Minseok smiled sympathetically, "We'll put ice on it when we get back."

"Did they get her?" Jongdae asked, softly and hesitantly.

Minseok turned to the front, to his manager. Hyunkyun gave a subtle nod, making Minseok grin, "They did! They have her!" The relief in the van was so thick it actually hurt. Nobody knew how much it all affected them until now. Sehun couldn't help the cheer that came out of him. Jongin laughed at him.

Yixing smiled through his tears as he watched Jongdae lose control of all the emotions he'd been feeling in the past weeks. He and Minseok hugged him, letting him sob uncontrollably into their shoulders.

* * *

Junmyeon, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol dragged themselves up the steps to the living room with Baekhyun between them. Baekhyun had his right arm in a sling and looked very groggy. Chanyeol had a light hold of Baekhyun's elbow, keeping him steady.

Jongin and Sehun were playing a game on silent, although, they weren't concentrating, when the others walked in. They jumped up, "What did the doctor say?" Sehun asked, a little too loudly.

"Sshhh…" Minseok admonished as he gently combed his fingers through Jongdae's hair, who was stirring a little from his sleep. Minseok continued until he felt Jongdae settle again. Yixing handed Jongin the icepack he had been putting on Jongdae's ankle, on and off. The two eldest didn't get up as Jongdae was asleep on them. The vocalist had exhausted himself from crying so hard. "What did the doctor say?" Minseok repeated Sehun's questions, quietly.

"I'm fine." Baekhyun reassured them. "The knife didn't go deep. The police think Jongdae's call startled her enough to miss where she was aiming." His eyes fell on Jongdae, "How is he?"

"Exhausted." Yixing examined his ankle, "The swelling's gone down."

"Go upstairs and rest, Baekhyun." Junmyeon tone told the others that something was up. Their leader was not happy with the mood-maker. It was confirmed when Baekhyun didn't argue and went straight upstairs. Chanyeol helped his best friend up to their room. Junmyeon glared at his back until they were out of sight before he turned back to the others.

Kyungsoo knelt at Jongdae's head, brushing his hair from his eyes. He smiled, "He looks relaxed."

Minseok nodded, "He knows the woman's in custody. The fear's mostly gone."

Kyungsoo sighed as he stood, "We can finally put this all behind us."

Yixing looked at their leader, who was sitting on the couch perpendicular to his, with his arms folded, watching Jongdae. He could see that something was on his mind, "What's wrong?"

Junmyeon shook his head, "I'll tell you when Jongdae's not in the room. I don't want him to hear."

Minseok frowned, "Does it have to do with that woman?"

Jongin worried as well, "Hyunkyun told us she was arrested."

"She was. It's not about that." Junmyeon rubbed his eyes, remembering how scared he was when he saw the woman lunged at Baekhyun and then how angry he felt when Baekhyun told him what he had done, "I'll tell you later." Junmyeon nodded at Jongdae, "How long has he been asleep?"

"About two hours now." Sehun answered, "He wanted to wait for Baekhyun but he was exhausted."

Junmyeon's expression hardened again at the mention of Baekhyun. Sehun frowned. He wondered what happened between the two. "We should get him upstairs." He knelt in front of Jongdae and called softly as he brushed aside his hair, "Jongdae."

Jongdae's eyes fluttered open. He blinked blearily at Junmyeon when he realised what that meant, "Hyung!" Junmyeon grinned as he helped him sit up. Jongdae looked around but only saw Kyungsoo. "Where's Baekhyun? I thought he was coming back with you."

"Calm down, Jongdae." Kyungsoo told him, "Baekhyun's in his room resting. He's fine."

"I want to see him." Jongdae tugged at his leader's sleeve, "Please?"

Junmyeon chuckled at how young Jongdae acted, "Okay but you only get a peep and then straight to bed." Jongdae nodded, desperately, promising he would do what he was told.

* * *

Jongdae smiled at Baekhyun sleeping soundly, "He's okay." He whispered to himself.

Chanyeol, who was still awake, gave Jongdae's shoulder a squeeze, "You should've heard him at the hospital, flirting with the nurses. He's more than okay."

"Come on, time for bed." Junmyeon urged. Jongdae would've insisted on sleeping in Baekhyun's bed if he wasn't worried about hurting his friend and if he didn't promise Junmyeon that he would go straight to bed after he checked on Baekhyun.

* * *

"I thought she was Baekhyun's fan. Why would she attack him?" Jongdae asked them while they got him into bed.

"Don't think about it, Jongdae. She's in custody. Go to sleep." Junmyeon ordered instead of answering. "Who do you want to stay with you tonight?"

Jongdae thought about it and then shook his head, "I think I can sleep my own tonight." He whispered, a little unsure.

Minseok smiled proudly at him, "I'm right over here if you need me."

Jongdae pulled his blanket up to his shoulders, "I know."

* * *

 **The next day…**

Most of the group had radio interviews. Everyone wanted first hand news about what had happened at the fan-sign event. Only Minseok, Jongdae and Baekhyun were spared from the task.

Minseok glared at Baekhyun as he handed him a bread roll and cup of coffee. Junmyeon told him what happened once they settled Jongdae in his room. Minseok wanted to wake Baekhyun and slap him silly when Junmyeon told him.

Baekhyun winced at him, "Hyung, don't look at me like that."

"I can't believe you. When Jongdae finds out, I'm going to let him strangle you." Minseok growled at him.

"What could I do? If we didn't catch her, Jongdae would still be too scared to step out of the house." Baekhyun tried to make him see it from his side.

"He stepped out of the house yesterday. He was getting better! You put yourself in danger and for what?" Minseok shook head, "Yeah, it worked out but it could've been so much worse. Do you have any idea how scared Jongdae was yesterday?"

Baekhyun grimaced at the thought, "How is he?"

Minseok sighed, "He's fine and it's the first night he slept on his own without nightmares. So, I guess it worked but you better get ready to face him once he finds out. It won't be long."

* * *

Jongdae was sitting at his table, listening to his music while he surfed the internet. He was looking for something to buy his friends. It was a thank you present for taking care of him for the past weeks. Then he remembered, he should be thanking his fans as well. They stood by them this entire time; praying for him and sending good wishes. He opened their fan site and started a new post on their fanboard. "Aniyeong! It's me, Chen! To all the EXO-Ls…Gomaseumnida! I could not have gotten through my ordeal without your support. My brothers and all of you out there have shown me that I am stronger than I think. You have shown me that I am protected. I am safe. Thank you so much, Aeris!" He posted the message with a picture of himself making a heart with his fingers. He smiled, about to go back to his surfing when he caught sight of a message with the title; 'brave Baekhyun'. He clicked on it, curious. _I don't know what you were thinking, Baekhyun. You baited that sasaeng! She could've killed you. Don't you know how heartbroken we would be if anything happened to you? You need to take care of yourself. You can't take care of Jongdae if you are dead!_ Jongdae frowned at the message. Baekhyun baited the fan? Jongdae pulled up Baekhyun's fan page and scrolled through Baekhyun's past messages. _If you are reading this, I want you to know, that I hate you. You're not my fan, you're crazy, delusional…a psycho. This is the only time I will talk to you directly. Stay away from me!_ Jongdae felt the anger build in his chest. Baekhyun drew the woman out. She was there because of him and he deliberately made her target him. Jongdae stood from his seat and stormed down the stairs to where he knew Baekhyun was. Minseok stood from the couch, when he saw Jongdae. "What are you doing? Doctor told you to rest your ankle."

Jongdae ignored him and glared at Baekhyun, "What the hell were you thinking?! She could've killed you!"

Minseok sighed. He knew Jongdae would find out. The fans were talking about how Baekhyun had baited the woman. The internet chat rooms were going crazing. They were trying to keep it from Jongdae for as long as possible. It didn't even last the morning.

Baekhyun winced at Jongdae's angry tears, "I'm fine." He told him, hoping to push that point through.

"She was there to kill you!" Jongdae screamed at him, "She almost did!"

Baekhyun stood and walked over to his brother, about to put his free hand on his shoulder but Jongdae stepped back, defiantly, denying Baekhyun the chance to placate him, "Jongdae…" Jongdae wiped away his angry tears. His eyes fell to Baekhyun's injured shoulder. It could've been worse because Baekhyun was reckless. Baekhyun followed Jongdae's line of sight to his own shoulder, "I'm fine."

Jongdae shook his head angrily, "Did you think about me when you planned this? Did you think about what would happen to me if anything happened to you?!"

"We have bodyguards, Jongdae." Baekhyun tried to convince him that he had thought about all of their safety.

"I was so scared. I smelled her perfume. I saw her lunge at you and I couldn't do anything! Do you know how scared I was?"

"Of course, I do! I see it every time I look at you!" Baekhyun yelled back at him, "That's why I had to do something! She was my fan! She was obsessed with me. Everything she did to you was for me!"

Jongdae frowned. Baekhyun felt responsible for what happened to him? He turned to Minseok and saw that he was just as surprised, "You didn't make her kidnap me."

"It doesn't matter. I was reason the behind her actions. It's my fault you were tortured." Baekhyun started sobbing as he let out his guilt. "I had to do something. I couldn't let her get away with it. I know you still have nightmares about her. As long as she's still out there, those nightmares won't go away. I had to do something!"

Jongdae watched Baekhyun lose his composure and let go of his anger. "You're an idiot." He stepped forward and pulled his brother into his arms, "Why didn't you talk to me?" Baekhyun cried into his shoulder, "She was insane. If it wasn't for you, the police wouldn't have found me. You saved my life."

Minseok walked up to the beagles and put a hand on Baekhyun's back, "You should've talked to someone. Chanyeol. Me. Junmyeon. Anyone!"

Baekhyun pulled back, wiping away his tears, "Jongdae needed you more."

Jongdae shook his head and cupped him on the side of his head. "OW!" Baekhyun complained, rubbing his head.

"There are nine of us! Enough to take care of both of us. I thought you were the smart one!" Jongdae growled. Baekhyun narrowed his eyes at him, making Minseok chuckle. "Don't look at me like that. Ask anyone and they'll tell you you're an idiot!" Jongdae limped over to the lounge. Now that his anger was gone, he could feel his ankle again, "If I re-injure my ankle, I'm blaming you!"

Minseok grinned at his little brother and then wrapped his arm around Baekhyun's shoulder, leading him over to the couch, "Sit down. You both need to rest. Do you need your pain meds?" He asked the mood-maker. Baekhyun pouted as he sat on the couch, shaking his head, "Don't think you can pout your way out of this one. Jongdae's right. You should've talked to one of us."

Baekhyun eyes widened at him, "You let Jongdae pout his way out of everything!"

Minseok laughed, "You're nowhere near as cute when you do it."

Jongdae grinned and stuck his tongue out at Baekhyun. Baekhyun humphed, "This is so not fair."

Minseok shook his head and rolled his eyes at Baekhyun, "This is nothing compared to the angry glares you will be getting from Junmyeon for the next week or so."

"Don't remind me." Baekhyun groaned, "He won't even listen to me."

"Junmyeon hyung takes his job as leader very seriously. He's told us over and over again that we must talk about anything that is on our minds. Heck, you usually provide too much information. I don't know why you kept this from everyone." Jongdae shook his head in disappointment, "You can't pick and choose what you tell us."

Baekhyun sighed, "How long am I going to have to endure these lectures?"

"Until you regrow your brain!" Jongdae blurted out, making Minseok crack up laughing.

* * *

Jongdae was sleeping soundly on the couch. It was a resting sleep until an image burst into his mind. He shot up from Minseok's lap, breathing heavily. Baekhyun was watching TV, quietly. "Jongdae?" Baekhyun turned off the TV at seeing Jongdae's distress.

"What happened?" Minseok put a gently hand on his frozen friend, "Jongdae, say something." Jongdae turned to his best friend and Minseok saw the fear again, "She's gone. Remember?"

Jongdae shook his head. He remembered. The woman wasn't the one who grabbed him in the parking lot. She was driving. There was a man working with her, "She had a partner." Jongdae whispered.

"No." Baekhyun closed his eyes in frustration. When will this be over?!

"You only ever mentioned her. Are you sure?" Minseok found it strange that Jongdae only ever spoke about one kidnapper if there were two.

Jongdae nodded, shakily, "He was the one who grabbed me but I've never seen him since then."

Baekhyun sighed, "She knew she wasn't strong enough to grab you so she got help. If you've never seen him after he grabbed you then maybe he's an unwilling accomplice or was just paid for that part." He reached over and gave Jongdae's leg a squeeze, "He may not be a threat at all." Jongdae turned to him. The fear was still evident, "Don't let this control you." Baekhyun begged, "I don't want to see you blank out again. You're safe. We'll tell Hyunkyun about this. The police will investigate."

"When are the others coming back?" Jongdae worried now that he remembered there was another threat out there.

"Bodyguards are with them, Jongdae." Minseok reassured them, "The company won't take the guards off us because they've learned their lesson. They won't let anyone touch us."

"When are they coming home?!" Jongdae asked desperately.

"I'll call them." Baekhyun pulled out his phone and dialed their leader. Jongdae looked at him, nervously as he waited for Baekhyun to talk, "It's ringing." Baekhyun tried to reassure him. _Pick up…pick up…pick up,_ Baekhyun thought over and over again until finally… "Hyung!" He almost screamed into the phone.

* * *

Junmyeon pulled the phone from his ear, wincing at the volume of Baekhyun's voice. "What the hell is wrong with him now?" The leader complained to himself before putting the phone back to his ear, "What do you want, Baekhyun? I'm still angry at you, so don't think I'm picking anything up for you on…"

" _When are you due back? And the others."_ Baekhyun interrupted him.

Junmyeon frowned. Something was wrong, "I'm done here at KISS. Kyungsoo and Jongin should be already on their way. Yixing still has one more Skype interview to do with Sehun. Chanyeol is getting food for you guys." He knew Baekhyun needed specific answers but he didn't know why? "Baekhyun, tell me what's wrong?"

" _Call the others and tell them to get back as soon as they can. Jongdae's worried about you."_

* * *

Baekhyun hung up the phone and gave Jongdae a reassuring smile, "They're on their way back. Yixing and Sehun may take a little longer but they're fine."

Minseok pulled Jongdae against him and leaned them both back into the couch, "Relax, Jongdae, it's going to be fine."

"You don't know that." Jongdae's whisper shook.

"Yes, I do. We'll never leave you alone. None of us are alone. We're protected. You're protected." Minseok kissed the top of his head, "I'll protect you."

"What happens if we don't catch this man? I don't want to be scared forever." Jongdae started sobbing, "This was supposed to be over."

Kyungsoo and Jongin bursting through the door and rushed up to them, "What happened?" Kyungsoo knelt in front of Jongdae, "What's going on?" Kyungsoo tried to keep calm in their van but as soon as they arrived at the dorm, he couldn't control his anxiety.

"Hyung?" Jongin asked the eldest.

"The woman had an accomplice. Jongdae just remembered." Minseok looked down at Kyungsoo, "He was worried about all of you. That's why we call Junmyeon."

"There's still someone else… out there…" Jongin gasped.

"It doesn't matter if there it." Kyungsoo looked up at Jongin, silencing him and then turning back to Jongdae, "I'm guessing Minseok hyung already told you. You're safe."

"Why is everyone so sure?" Jongdae didn't understand how they're not afraid. He was so scared that what happened to him would happen to his brothers. He didn't know how to protect them from it. How do they know how to protect him?

"We weren't prepared the first time, Jongdae but we know now. The company knows, our managers know. Do you really think we would let the same thing happen again?" Kyungsoo shook his head, adamant, "I will never let that happen! Do you understand me?" Kyungsoo gripped the back of Jongdae's neck, "Never again!"

Kyungsoo eyes were so hard and determined that it almost hurt just looking at them but at the same time, Jongdae felt safe. He was protected. Jongdae nodded, shakily. Kyungsoo smiled through his tears, "Good." He pulled Jongdae into his arms. He worried about the trembling. "Why don't you go upstairs and rest?"

Jongdae shook his head, stubbornly, "Not until everyone is home."

Baekhyun sighed. He had thought Kyungsoo had eased Jongdae's fear but he should've known it wasn't so simple. It wasn't possible to erase such intense fear with a short conversation, even when Kyungsoo was the one talking. "Then at least lie down and close your eyes."

Jongdae pulled back from Kyungsoo, "Ani! Not until everyone is back!" He insisted the way a ten-year-old would.

Kyungsoo smiled at him affectionately, "Sit back and rest and I'll make us all hot chocolate. Chanyeol should be back soon."

Jongdae nodded obediently, "Gomawo."

Minseok gave Kyungsoo a grateful smile as he pulled Jongdae against him, "They'll be home in no time." He reassured his best friend.

Baekhyun went upstairs and dragged Jongdae's blanket back down with his one good arm, "Here, you look cold."

Jongdae pulled it tight around his shoulders, "Gomawo!" He said as his trembling eased.

Baekhyun turned on the TV, hoping it would help Jongdae relax. He deliberately put on a movie that Jongdae had watched plenty of times so that he could watch without thinking. Baekhyun smiled as Jongdae's eyes start to drift close but he door opened again. "Chanyeol!" Jongdae called out.

"What's wrong?" Minseok got up so that Jongdae could hug Chanyeol and physically feel that the beagle was fine. Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Jongdae's shoulders, "Why did Junmyeon tell me to come straight back?"

"We should wait until the others get back. I don't want to repeat it again." Minseok told him.

Baekhyun nodded, "Hyung's right. Don't worry, Chanyeol. Just sit with Jongdae so he knows you're safe."

Finally, the last members arrived home. Jongdae could finally relax. Yixing sat with his arm around Jongdae, as he listened to Minseok explain what happened. He looked around and saw the same frustrated expression. He felt it too but he also had another thought, "I think Baekhyun's right about the man being unwilling or paid. If he was a sasaeng like her, you would've seen him again."

"Minwook hyung is talking with the detective in charge of the case. We'll have answers soon." Kyungsoo followed suit to keep the team from over thinking it.

Jongdae pulled his legs to his chest, hugging them tight, "He had a mask. I don't know how he looks. The detective is going to ask me about it but I won't be able to tell him anything. They're not going to catch him." Jongdae shook as he thought about his kidnapper, free and possibly plotting something else, "They're not going to catch him."

Minseok sighed. Jongdae was recovering steadily, why did he have to remember the other person? "Come on. You need to rest." He placed a hand against Jongdae's forehead, it was cold to the touch. "You're going to make yourself sick again."

Yixing rubbed his hand up and down Jongdae's arm, hoping to stop the shivering, "Look around you, Jongdae. We're all safe."

Junmyeon let out a long breath. He needed to stop this fear once and for all but what he was about to say will either help Jongdae or make matters worse. He had to try. Jongdae will never recover fully if he doesn't ease his fears. He gestured for Yixing to swap places. "Jongdae." He turned the boy to face him, "Ever since we debuted we've had saesangs hacking our phones, following us everywhere, making ridiculous accusations about the members they don't like. We call them saesangs for a reason. They're crazy, obsessed but most of them are harmless. We have so many fans out there, even if we caught this guy, are you going to feel safe?" Minseok frowned. He trusted his leader but this could either get rid of the irrational fear or make it worse.

"Are you saying we're never going to be safe?" Jongdae asked, tears coming to his eyes, "I want this feeling to go away. I can't do this anymore!"

"That's not what I'm saying," Junmyeon brushed away Jongdae's tears with the back of his fingers, "I'm saying, we're in the same position we've always been with our fans and the saesangs. The only thing that has changed is how you feel about them. Think about it. You've treated all fans the same way but since you were kidnapped, you've been afraid of them. Catching this one man isn't going to make your fears go away but you can."

Jongdae shook his head, not understanding how he could do what Junmyeon was saying, "I can't."

"Yes, you can. You're Kim Jongdae. You're brave and kind. Once you've decided to do something, you will make sure it happens. It's your strength and your weakness. You've already told yourself you can't fight this fear and that's why you're still scared. We can show you and tell you over and over again that we're here for you, we'll protect you but it's not helping because you know we can't be with you 24/7." Junmyeon took him by the shoulders and spoke with fierce determination, "Tell yourself that you can fight this. That woman and that man will not win. You're not going to let the fear incapacitate you. _You won't let your fear incapacitate us!_ "

Jongdae's eyes widened at the last part. Junmyeon was right. He was letting his fears affect the team. EXO can barely function because they've focused on him instead of their activities. They've delayed their concert and rescheduled their promotions because of him, to help him. The company, his managers, his brothers have sacrificed too much for him already. It was time he stood back up and showed them that their sacrifices were not in vein, "I think I want to go for a walk."

Junmyeon frowned, "Mwo?" Whatever reaction he was expecting, it wasn't this.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Minseok cautioned.

"But I like going for a walk at this time. It's quiet." Jongdae told them.

"Jongdae, let's not go from one extreme to another. I want you to go back to your normal life but I'm not letting you go for a walk in the middle of the night." Junmyeon refused, "Hell, none of us are allowed anyway."

Jongdae dropped back in his seat and folded his arms, pouting, "You should make up your mind!"

Minseok grinned at his friend's childish behaviour, "Tell me the truth…do you really want to go for a walk on your own?"

Jongdae shrugged, "Maybe."

"Liar." Minseok called his bluff, "You're still scared but that's okay because you're trying and I love you for that."

Jongdae wrapped his arms around his best friend and snuggled into his chest, "You're nicer than Junmyeon hyung."

Junmyeon looked around in disbelief. His team was cracking up laughing. Jongdae liked to stir up their leader. Junmyeon huffed, "Fine! Stay with your favourite brother. I'm going…" He paused when he suddenly found himself wrapped in Jongdae's arms then smiled affectionately, "Now who needs to make up his mind?" He ruffled Jongdae's hair.

"Thank you, hyung. You always know how I feel. You always know what to say to make me see sense. You always make me feel safe. You're my protector…my Superhero." The team smiled at the heart-warming words.

"How about us?" Baekhyun asked petulantly to bring up the mood. He was their mood-maker after all.

"Sidekicks." Jongdae answered without even thinking.

Minseok burst out laughing as did Junmyeon. Baekhyun glared at Jongdae and then jumped him, tickling him. "No!" Jongdae complained, laughing uncontrollably. Chanyeol and the two youngest joined in. They were careful though because Jongdae was still recovering.

* * *

 **One month later…**

They finally finished the first half part of the Japan leg of their tour and were back in Seoul. They had just under two weeks before their Taipei concert. Jongdae was on a high. He worried that he wouldn't be able to continue with this tour but he didn't disappoint himself, his team or his fans. The company made sure he sat out of most of the dancing parts. They were being cautious, not wanting him to re-injure his ankle. It wasn't his best performance but it was memorable because it was emotional.

Jongdae was in the studio restroom when he felt someone enter. It was too late to do anything. He was grabbed from behind and thrown against the restroom's tiled walls. His head slammed against the tiles, causing his vision to black out for a second. When it returned, he squinted at the person in front of him, "Who are you?"

The man walked up closer to him, "I did it for her but I didn't hurt you. Why can't you leave me alone?"

Jongdae was shaking now. Was it happening again. Did this man come to kidnap him? _Kidnapped?_ Jongdae narrowed his eyes and took a good look at the man's eyes.

He's seen this man before.

His kidnapper.

"What do you want?" Jongdae hated that his voice shook.

"She told me that if I want people to stop looking for me, you need to die."

Jongdae could see that something was right about this man. The way he talked and looked at him, told him he had a mental disability. The woman used him. "Who is she to you? Why did you help her?" Jongdae tried to stall until someone else came into the restroom, but it was late at night, so not many people were around.

"She looked after me. She was the only person who didn't call me stupid! Why did you take her away? She gave you back!" The man yelled at him.

Jongdae frowned at him in disbelief. He knew he was simple-minded but it made Jongdae angry that this man thought she did the right thing just because she let him go, "Did she tell you what she did to me?"

"She did it for Baekhyun. She loved him! But he didn't thank her and got her arrested because of you!"

Jongdae shook his head in sympathy. Is this how saesangs were? How sad is it to live for something that could never be real? "She's insane. You're…" Jongdae's words were choked off by hands around his throat.

* * *

The team was lying around the practice studio, waiting for their teacher to get back. They were exhausted but they were also hyped up because they were all together. Each day that passed, Jongdae seemed more himself. They were talking about last night and how great it felt for all of them to be performing on stage together again.

The teacher walked in then, "Alright, get up you lazy heads!" He called, knowing he was talking to the hardest working idol group in South Korea, "Where's Jongdae?"

"He's in the bathroom…" Baekhyun frowned, "He's been gone a while." He got up and pulled Chanyeol with him, "Let's go find him."

"What? Why me?"

"Beagles stick together." Baekhyun answered as he pulled him out the door with him.

* * *

Jongdae kicked and shoved frantically at the man but he was like an iron statue, not budging the slightest. His air was completely cut off. He continued struggling, even as he felt himself losing consciousness. Tears escaped the corner of his eyes as he thought about his brothers and if they could handle finding his lifeless body in a restroom. His vision darkened…

Baekhyun and Chanyeol strolled into the bathroom, casually, "Jongdae, seonsaengnim…" Chanyeol's eyes widened at the man holding Jongdae to the wall by his neck. The man didn't even know they were there.

Without thinking Baekhyun grabbed the metal trashcan near the door and swung it hard, smashing it over the side of the man's head. He dropped to the floor, letting Jongdae go.

Jongdae slid down the wall, semi-conscious. The sudden rush of air into his lungs choked him. He coughed harshly as he tried to pull more air through his abused windpipe.

"Jongdae." Baekhyun pulled Jongdae against him, rubbing his back as he tried to breath, "Easy."He soothed.

Chanyeol was seeing red as he watched Jongdae fight for every breath. He glared down at the man who was groaning. Chanyeol jumped on top of him and punched him across the face. "Who the hell are you!?" He pulled his fist back and punched him again, "Son of a bitch!" He continued, letting out his fear and anger on the man.

Jongdae's eyes watered from the coughing. His vision was blurry. Someone was in front of him. The person was angry. He was… "Chan…" He called when we realised what Chanyeol was doing, trying to get up to stop his friend but he was pulled back. Jongdae looked up and saw Baekhyun. He frowned, wondering why Baekhyun wasn't stopping Chanyeol, "Stop…" Jongdae could barely get words through is vocal chords.

Baekhyun knew what Jongdae wanted him to do. He wanted to let his frustration on the man as well, which was why he didn't stop Chanyeol but seeing Jongdae's concern, he knew he had to. "Chanyeol!" He rested Jongdae again the wall and got up, pulling his tall friend from the Attempted Murderer. "Chanyeol! Do you want spend the night in a cell?!"

Chanyeol was huffing, his anger was far from vented, "He was trying to kill Jongdae! What the hell is going on? First a crazy woman and now him! Why are they targeting Jongdae!? What did he do?!"

Jongdae looked up at the man standing above him. He could hear the anger, fear, injustice in Chanyeol's voice. He could hear the confusion, the frustration. Jongdae reached up and grabbed Chanyeol's hand.

Chanyeol felt the cold hand grip his. He looked down at it and followed the arm until his eyes met Jongdae. Jongdae gave him a small smile and a weak tug. Chanyeol sighed and let go of his anger, "Jongdae." He knelt next to his friend and wrapped one arm around his shoulder while hooking the other under his knees, "I'm getting you away from him." He easily lifted Jongdae into his arms and stood, walking over the man as if he was just rubbish in his way. Baekhyun followed them out but they didn't move far from the restroom because they knew they had to wait for the security guards.

As Chanyeol settled Jongdae in a plastic seat in the corridor, he heard a herd of footsteps running towards them. "What happened?" Kyungsoo sat in the seat next to Jongdae. Jongdae leaned over, resting his head on his shoulder, too tired to hold himself up.

Minseok knelt in front of Jongdae. From this angle, he could see the angry, red marks around his neck, "What the hell?" He reached over, lifting Jongdae head by the chin to get a better look.

Junmyeon only just managed to see it before Jongdae winced and pushed Minseok's hand away. He sighed, "Sehun, go get an ice pack."

"Where the hell were you?!" Baekhyun yelled when the security guards arrived on their floor, making everyone jump. The guards paused in their steps before rushing over. He pointed at the restroom, "Take care of it. If the police wants to talk to us, we'll be at the hospital…again!" Baekhyun was shaking with anger. Yixing rubbed his shoulder. He didn't know what happened but it was enough to shake their mood-maker. Baekhyun shoved his hand off, shocking him and stormed over to Jongdae, "Let's go." He deliberately calmed himself before speaking, "We need to get you checked over."

Jongdae looked up at him, tiredly, wincing as he nodded. Kyungsoo gently helped him stand at the same time Sehun came running down the corridor with the icepacks. Kyungsoo held one to Jongdae's neck. "Give the other one to Chanyeol." Baekhyun said of the spare ice pack.

Sehun frowned but did as he was told. Chanyeol took the icepack and put it over his right hand. Sehun's eyes widened at the bruising there, "What did you do?!" He reached for the hand but Chanyeol pulled away.

"I'm fine." Chanyeol snapped before storming after the others.

Sehun looked at his leader, who shook his head. He had taken a look in the bathroom and saw an unconscious man with a bloody face on the floor. "We'll ask them about it at the hospital."

* * *

Jongdae was sleeping soundly in the hospital bed. He was given a light sedative. His bed was elevated to keep pressure off his larynx, which was bruised quite seriously but they were told rest was all he needed to recover. Jongdae wasn't told of his rest period. Hyunkyun wanted him to rest for a few hours before telling him. It would take 2 to 4 weeks for his throat to recover and in this time, he would not be allowed to sing or put any kind of strain on his larynx. Hyunkyun was trying to delay telling Jongdae the news. It was bad enough that Jongdae couldn't fully partake in the Japan leg of the tour but to tell him he might not be able to sing in the Taipei concert...He didn't even want to think about it.

The room was silent as they waited for Jongdae to wake up. Baekhyun and Chanyeol had just returned from giving their statement to the police and getting Chanyeol's hand x-rayed for any fractures. It was securely wrapped, bruised, not broken. Hyunkyun thanked the heavens for small favours. He didn't want to sit Chanyeol out of practice as well.

"So, who was that man?" Junmyeon asked, tiredly. They've visited the hospital too many times now.

"Police said his name is Jung Yi Wook. He has a mental age of a nine-year-old. The woman, Song Eun-na, was his only friend. He does whatever she says because she took care of him." Chanyeol rubbed his hand, regretting his actions, "He was just a kid who didn't know better."

"You didn't know that. I didn't stop you." Baekhyun gave Chanyeol's should a squeeze, "If it wasn't for Jongdae, I would've let you keep going."

"So, we were right. She used him for the kidnapping." Junmyeon rubbed his eyes, "But we were wrong that he wouldn't show his face again. What made him come after Jongdae today, after so long?"

"He only managed to get visiting rights recently. When he went to see Song Eun-Na, she convinced him that she was in jail because of Jongdae." Chanyeol shook his head, "She really is crazy."

"How do think Jongdae's going to handle this?" Yixing directed the question at Minseok, who knew Jongdae best.

Minseok smiled, "Baekhyun said Jongdae's the one who stopped Chanyeol. He was more concerned for Chanyeol and Jung Yiwook. He can handle this, I'm sure of it."

"Good." Junmyeon grinned, "That means you only need to tell him about not talking for a week."

"Me?"

"He's a kid around you, so he'll listen to you."

"Telling Jongdae not to talk is like telling the sun not to rise." Minseok groaned.

"There goes our Morning Star for a while." Jongin laughed, "He won't be waking me up at the crack of dawn."

Minseok threw a ball of paper at him, "That's our class monitor, Kyungsoo. Jongdae only wakes you up when he's with his other beagles."

Kyungsoo grinned, "Yep, Jongdae's our morning star because he's so cheery in the morning. I'm still your alarm clock." He laughed at Jongin groan.

"How long did the doctor say Jongdae would be asleep?" Yixing looked at his watch. "It's been a couple of hours now."

"He should be waking up soon." Junmyeon got up from his seat and sat on Jongdae's bed, "I'm starting to think you attract trouble." He said as he combed his fingers through Jongdae's hair.

* * *

Jongdae sighed in his sleep at the comfort of feeling his friends close by. He turned his head towards the hand that was comforting him. Slowly, Jongdae opened his eyes and found his leader smiling down at him. Jongdae gave him a sleepy smile, "Hy…" He stopped at the pain in his throat.

Junmyeon grimaced at the pain he saw on Jongdae's expression, "Sssshhhh…don't talk." Jongdae's hand came up to his neck but Junmyeon grabbed it, "Don't do that." Jongdae frowned at him, confused until he remembered what happened.

Minseok was on the other side of him and predicted what he was going to do. He pushed Jongdae back and placed a hand against Jongdae's cheek, turning his head towards him, "He's in custody. Baekhyun and Chanyeol are fine." He smiled when Jongdae relaxed at hearing what he needed to know. Baekhyun and Chanyeol got up and stood at the end of the bed, waving at him. Jongdae's eyes focused on Chanyeol's bandaged hand.

Chanyeol looked at it and then grinned, "It's just bruised." Jongdae frowned at him disapprovingly. Chanyeol sighed, "What did you expect me to do? He had his hands around your neck. You were turning blue."

Tears came to Jongdae's eyes as he remembered how scared he was when he thought he was going to die and then how scared he was for Chanyeol when he saw him lose control of any rational thought. Every member of this family was gentle, considerate and kind. He never wanted to see them using violence ever again.

Jongdae turned to Baekhyun, looking at him gratefully. As he was losing consciousness, he saw Baekhyun. His fast thinking saved his life…again. _Gomawo._ He mouthed to his brother. Baekhyun smiled at nodded.

"Why are you crying? You're safe now." Minseok brushed away his tears. Jongdae opened his mouth but Minseok covered it with his hand. Minseok grinned, even with it covered, he could tell Jongdae was pouting. He grabbed Jongdae's phone from the table and handed it to him, "This time, we can talk but you can't."

"Woohoo…definitely no whining this time." Junmyeon grinned at him playfully. Jongdae narrowed his eyes as he typed furiously, "I'll make up for it when I can talk!" Junmyeon laughed as he read the message.

Jongdae sighed and sent another message then looked at Junmyeon, expectingly. Junmyeon smiled at him affectionately, "Your larynx is bruised pretty badly. You can't talk until the doctor clears you and definitely can't sing until the doctor says you can." Junmyeon winced, "It could take up to 4 weeks." Jongdae's eyes widened at that and Minseok quick covered his mouth again. Jongdae tried to pull his hand away but Minseok was the strongest out of all of them.

"Calm down." Minseok spoke gently, "You'll make it worse if you talk. I know you're worried about the concert. Our Taiwan fans will be disappointed if you don't sing but they'll understand. You can still make an appearance. You can still interact with them. You'll still fulfill your commitment."

Jongdae breathed heavily, wiping his angry tears away and pulling his blanket over his head. He thought this would be like his hearing. After a week, he would recover but four weeks meant he would miss Taipei and Tokyo. This wasn't fair. What did he do to deserve this? He fought so hard to get back on stage. He hasn't even performed fully for an audience yet. Taipei was supposed to be first time he would participate fully, now he couldn't even sing. What use was he if he couldn't sing? Jongdae couldn't help the sob that escaped him.

Minseok sighed at the silent crying. He was wrong. Yes, Jongdae could handle facing his assailant but not what he'd taken from him, from them. "It's not permanent Jongdae. Just like your hearing was temporary. This is too." He looked around the room at the others. He could see that they were angry as well. They didn't understand why this was happening to them. He looked at Junmyeon but even he looked angry.

Junmyeon shook his head, "Don't look at me for words of encouragement. I'm tired. I don't have words that can make this right." He tried to be playful to keep up the mood earlier but seeing Jongdae get angry, made him angry. Jongdae has been through enough the past month. Kidnapped, tortured, scared, tormented, lost his hearing and now losing his voice. What words can make this injustice right? "I'm tired." Junmyeon broke down.

Seeing their leader lose all composure, made them all lose their control. They were supposed to be strong for Jongdae but they were tired as well. They've been fighting for the past two months, staying strong for each other, for their fans. It was supposed to be over. Their lives were almost back to the way it was, why did that man have to come after Jongdae?

Jongdae could hear his brothers fall apart. He heard Junmyeon's words. He wasn't the only one tired. They were falling apart because of him. They were just as strung out as he was. This wasn't only happening to him. Junmyeon has always said, they multiply the good times and divide the bad times. During this time, they have been scared with him, tormented with him and in pain with him. It was time to rid themselves of Song Eun-Na and Jung Yiwook.

Slowly, Jongdae pulled the blanket off his head. He looked around the room at the despair he was seeing in his brothers. This was not EXO. This was not his family. He turned to Junmyeon, who had his head buried in his arms. He reached over and tugged at his leader's sleeve.

Junmyeon looked up at the tug. Jongdae was looking at him, unsure. He shuffled a little towards Minseok, drawing his big brother's attention as well. Minseok gave a small smile at seeing Jongdae pat the small area next to him on the bed. Junmyeon frowned at him but didn't move. Jongdae tugged at his sleeve again. By now, the whole team was watching them. Junmyeon sighed and got on the bed so that Jongdae could use him as a pillow. Jongdae closed his eyes at the warmth of his leader.

"You must make a very comfortable pillow." Baekhyun grinned at Junmyeon, wiping away his tears.

Junmyeon rolled his eyes at him before leaning his head back and closing his eyes, while keeping his arms tight around Jongdae, "Go to sleep, boys."

Minseok smiled proudly at his little brother. With one small gesture, he was able to put them back together again. He got up and stretched, "You heard our fearless leader. Find a place and rest."

"You know, Dr Kang discharged him already." Jongin scratched his head, confused, "Why are we staying?"

Yixing pointed at how comfortable Jongdae looked, "Because no one has the heart to wake him now."

* * *

Jongdae opened his eyes, blinking sleepy. He felt a pain throbbing at the back of his head that he didn't remember having last night. He reached his hand back and rubbed his head, wincing at the lump there. Jongdae huffed boyish, not happy. He frowned when he felt his 'pillow' move and laugh. He looked up, his chin still resting on Junmyeon's chest, clearly not happy with his leader, "Why are you such a kid when you're not well?" Jongdae didn't answer because he wasn't allowed to so he just shrugged. "Do you have a headached?" Jongdae nodded. "I noticed a knot at the back of your head. Do you know how you got it?" Jongdae wrapped his hand around his neck, wincing at the pain the small touch caused, "Jung Yiwook did it when he attacked you? I think we should get the doctor to take a look. Just to be sure you don't have a concussion." Jongdae sighed, defeated. The hospital was starting to feel like a second home.

* * *

Junmyeon didn't know how it was possible but a silent Jongdae was even worse than a whiney one. Not being able to talk put him in a bad mood almost every day. The members put up with his silent tantrums but they weren't saints and even though they were very patient with each other, there was a limit to how much they could take. He refused to eat when they did or play games or respond to any attempts to cheer him up. It got to the point where they all ignored him, including Minseok, who was usually the most patient with him. They haven't spoken to him for a day now. No one even noticed he wasn't home when they all left for practice.

* * *

Jongdae stood in the observation room and looked at each of the men on the other side of the one-way mirror. He shook as he stared at number four. Hyunkyun told him last night that the police needed him to I.D his attacker. It was just a formality. The police didn't want to give the defense lawyer any loop holes to drop all charges. Jongdae knew he wouldn't be charged because of his disability but he would be place in a psychiatric hospital. Jongdae turned to the detective and held up four fingers. "Please note that Mr Kim indicated number 4 as his assailant." The detective said to the video camera. "Thank you, Mr Kim." Jongdae shook his hand and all but ran out of the room. Hyunkyun quickly shook the man's hand before running after the vocalist. He found Jongdae throwing up in a trashcan outside the room.

"Why didn't you let me tell the other?" Hyunkyun sighed as he ran his hand up and down Jongdae's back. "Why are you being such a brat this past week? Even Minseok can't stand you."

Jongdae wiped his mouth with the tissue Hyunkyun handed him before pulling out his phone and typing; _they won't stop worrying about me. It doesn't matter what I say, someone stays home with me. I'm already sitting out, we can't keep practicing with two members short._

"So, you think the best solution is to push them away?"

Jongdae glared at him; _they won't listen to me._

"You needed one of them here with you today. Look at you; you've made yourself sick."

Jongdae teared up. He did need his brothers today but he had already pushed them away. It was too late to ask for their support after being a jerk for a week. _I'm fine._ Jongdae headed for the exit. He needed to go home and forget Jung Yiwook's face. He never wanted to see him or Song Eun-Na's face again.

* * *

Jongdae went straight to his room and slammed the door, angry that he was still shaking. He hated how much that man still affected him, even behind a glass. He hated that he could still feel the coldness of the storage container, the pinch of the needle, the nausea…the fear. He hated that this man brought all the memories back. He had pushed it aside, why did it come back so easily? Even as he asked himself the question, he knew the answer. It was because his brothers weren't with him. If he didn't push them away, he would've had their support. The sense of security they gave him would be enough to push away the fear. It was his own fault he was alone today. Jongdae put on noise cancelling headphone and turned up the music, drowning out the bad thoughts.

* * *

The team returned late that day. Later than they usually would because they didn't want to deal with Jongdae's temper this evening. Hyunkyun was sitting on the couch when they got home. He didn't look happy with them. Junmyeon frowned at him, "What's wrong?"

Hyunkyun stood from the couch, ready to go home with Minwook, "Jongdae went to the police station today to make a formal I.D of Jung Yiwook. He made me promise not to tell any of you but he didn't look good after the I.D. Keep an eye on him." He ordered before leaving.

Minseok looked up the stairs in shock, "Jongdae." He gasped and bolted up the steps to his room. He swung open the door, finding his best friend asleep with headphones on. Minseok quietly stepped up to the bed and sat down. He gently brushed away Jongdae's hair from his eyes.

Junmyeon watch the eldest from the door. The team stood quietly, not wanting to disturb Jongdae's sleep. Junmyeon silently closed to door, leaving Minseok and Jongdae in private. "Hyung will take care of him. Go to sleep."

"How?" Baekhyun whispered angrily, "He faced his attacker alone today. How am I supposed to sleep knowing that?" He stormed to his room. The others dispersed one by one, feeling the guilt of abandoning their brother.

Junmyeon let out a long breath, "I know why you pushed us away but why didn't you tell us about today? Why do you keep forgetting that there are eight of us for you to share your burden with?" He returned to his room, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

* * *

Minseok gently removed the headphone. As soon as he did, he could hear the music blasting through them. "Are you trying to make yourself deaf again?" Minseok knew Jongdae was using the music to drown out what happened today.

Jongdae's brow furrowed. His breathing grew rapid and heavy as images of his kidnappers plagued his mind. The loud music was gone, allowing the images to break through and torment him, "No…" Jongdae gasped as he tossed in the bed.

Minseok pressed his fingers against Jongdae's brow. He had a fever. "Please don't tell me you're getting sick again." He gently tapped Jongdae's cheek, "Jongdae." His chest tightened at Jongdae's whimper, "Jongdae, it me, Minseok hyung." Jongdae slowly opened his eyes, waking up at the voice that pulled him from his nightmare. "Hey." Minseok smiled at the owlish blinking. This was the Jongdae he liked taking care of. The whiney and cute one. Not the one he'd been seeing in the past week. It's not like Jongdae to be so rude when sick. Minseok knew it but Jongdae didn't let him get close to talk sense into him. "Why didn't you tell me?" Tears filled his eyes at seeing his big brother. Jongdae pulled himself into Minseok's arms, crying silently into his shoulder. Minseok brushed his hand up and down Jongdae's back, "Ssshhh…I'm here now." The sentiment made Jongdae cry harder. Minseok felt Jongdae grip his shirt, pulling, tightening his hold around him, struggling to get as close as he could but never getting close enough, "I'm not leaving you, Chennie Chennie." He sighed when Jongdae's hold didn't loosen, as if he didn't trust that Minseok would stay. "You promised Junmyeon that you wouldn't push him away but time and time again, when you need us most, you shut us out. Why do you keep doing this?"

Jongdae took deep breaths to calm himself down before pulling back. He picked up his pen and notebook, opening to a blank page; _EXO can't afford anymore delays._

"We're not delaying anything. Taipei is still going ahead."

 _You need to practice without me but one of you keep staying behind._

"That's because we believe you'll recover in time. EXO can't go ahead without you."

Jongdae shook his head sadly at him; _People used to say that EXO can't do without any member. We lost Kris but kept going. We lost Luhan, but stayed strong. Tao left and we were angry but moved on and we're stronger than ever. EXO doesn't need any one member as long as the ones left are strong enough to move on together._

"Why are you talking like you're leaving us?" Minseok grabbed his wrist, "You're going to recover fully."

Jongdae nodded, he knew that but… _EXO needs to be prepared to perform without me in Taipei and maybe even Tokyo. You need to practice with only eight of you._

Minseok sighed is frustration, "Why are you worrying about this? It's our managers' jobs to take care of this. SM will take care of this. Everyone else around us will work it out, the only person who doesn't need to worry is _you_!" Minseok took the pen and notebook off Jongdae and put it aside, then picked up his hands, "Do you think we were able to practice this week? Ask our teacher how we've been performing. Ask anyone at SM how the hardest working boys in the company are practicing. We leave the house and arrive at the studio but we can barely function because our Chennie refuses to let us take care of him." Minseok nodded, thinking about their past members, "Yes, we survived losing Kris, Luhan and Tao but this is different. You're still here. You haven't left us. We can't sing and dance like you're not around because you are!" Jongdae still wasn't convinced. "Jongdae, we already know the choreography with just the eight of us, all we need to do is divide your part up between Junmyeon, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. It's not hard and we're professionals. You put yourself through hell today. You faced Jung Yiwook alone today because you think we need to move on without you. You're wrong, you need us to move on _with you!_ " Minseok pointed to the door, "Do you think their sleeping right now?" They jumped when the door swung open.

* * *

Baekhyun laid in bed, staring at the ceiling angrily. He wondered what the heavens were thinking. Was this a test? Are they trying to find out if they were really a family? How many hurdles have they jumped? What more did they need to do to prove to everyone that they were a family in everyway but in blood? A blood ritual? He wanted to scream and yell and tear this whole house apart. He hated himself for not being there for Jongdae. The guilt almost suffocated him every time he thought about Jongdae standing in the room at the police station, facing the man who almost killed him. Each time he thought about it he got angrier until finally, he found the reason why he was angry. He shot out of his bed and stormed out of his room.

Chanyeol who was still awake, frowned when his friend stomped out of the room, "What the hell?" He got out of bed and followed his best friend.

* * *

Baekhyun swung the door open, "Why the hell am I losing sleep over your stupid decisions?" He growled at Jongdae. Jongdae winced at the anger…no, Baekhyun wasn't angry, he was furious, "You're the one being a brat. You're the one who pushed us away. You didn't tell us about the I.D! How are we supposed to be there for you when you don't let us?!"

"Baekhyun, are you trying to wake the whole house?" Minseok asked him calmly.

"The whole house is already awake! No one can sleep because of him!" Baekhyun pointed at Jongdae, accusingly, "Why should I feel guilty for your decision?!"

"Baekhyun…" Junmyeon was at the door with the rest of the team, "Yelling and screaming isn't going to make this better."

"It's makes me feel better!" Baekhyun yelled, glaring at Jongdae, "Who do you think we are? We're not strangers on the streets. We're not workers at SM. We're your family!" Baekhyun wiped away his angry tears, "How many times have you shut me out in the past months? Why won't you let me be here for you?!" Baekhyun demanded angrily.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol admonished him. He could see how bad Jongdae felt over this. He could see it in Jongdae's eyes but Baekhyun was too angry to see it, "Let Jongdae explain."

Baekhyun shook off Chanyeol's hand, "There's no excuse!" He shook his head at Jongdae, "Fine, you don't want me around, then I'll stay away." He turned to leave the room.

Jongdae's eyes widened in fear that his brother would leave him for good, he stumbled out of the bed, almost tripping over his quilt, and grabbed Baekhyun. He turned his friend around, shaking his head desperately before wrapping his arms around him, holding him tight, not letting him leave the room.

Baekhyun could feel Jongdae trembling but he wasn't willing to let go of his anger... "Mian…" He jolted at the husky voice and wrapped his own arms around Jongdae, "Don't talk!" Baekhyun closed his eyes and hugged Jongdae tight. He shook his head at how easy it was for Jongdae to make him let go of his anger. He sighed, "What am I going to do with you?"

Minseok picked up Jongdae's notebook and read what Jongdae had written to him, "EXO can't afford any more delays. You need to practice without me but one of you keep staying behind. People used to say that EXO can't do without any member. We lost Kris but kept going. We lost Luhan, but stayed strong. Tao left and we were angry but moved on and we're stronger than ever. EXO doesn't need any one member as long as the ones left are strong enough to move on together. EXO needs to be prepared to perform without me in Taipei and maybe even Tokyo. You need to practice with only eight of you." Baekhyun frowned at Minseok, a little confused, "It's what Jongdae told me when I asked him why he pushed us away and his reply when I said EXO can't go on without him."

Junmyeon stepped up to him and placed a gentle hand against on his head, "EXO doesn't need to go on without you unless you're planning to leave us as well?" Jongdae shook his head, desperately, begging his leader to believe him, "Then we don't need to practice with just eight of us. One or two concerts without you is not going to cause any problems. Do you believe in us?" Jongdae nodded, earnestly, "Then let us worry about the concert and our schedule. Let us take care of you, so you can get better faster. We're ready to perform without you in Taipei, but I don't want to. I want you to be on that stage with us. Can you do this for us?" Jongdae nodded.

Baekhyun pushed him back and then cupped him around the head. Jongdae pouted, rubbing his head but didn't complain. He deserved it. Baekhyun frowned at Jongdae's flushed cheeks. He circle one hand behind Jongdae's head while the other pressed against his forehead, "You've got a fever. When did it start?" Jongdae shrugged. Baekhyun growled, making Jongdae take a step back, "Stop…"

"It developed while he was sleeping." Minseok stopped Baekhyun before he could get angry again.

Baekhyun sighed at Jongdae, "Get back in bed. I expect you to kick this fever by morning."

Jongdae put a hand to his own head, feeling for the fever. He thought hard, unsure if he could break the fever by morning. Yixing chuckled and pushed himself past the other, through the door, "Baekhyun," He admonished, "He's not exactly thinking straight right now, don't confuse him. He's going to make the fever worse, trying to think about how to get rid of it." Yixing ruffled Jondae's hair, getting his attention, "Baekhyun's not serious." Jongdae sneaked a peak at Baekhyun through the corner of his eyes, trying to gage if he was still angry at him, "He's not angry, are you Baekhyun?" Yixing urged Baekhyun to answer.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, "I'm not angry!" He said a little too loudly, making Jongdae flinched. Baekhyun sighed. Jongdae wasn't himself today. He stepped over and put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm not angry." He said, more gently, "Go to sleep."

Jongdae hesitantly reached over and tugged at his shirt. Junmyeon laughed, knowing what that meant. "I'm going to sleep. So should all of you. Don't worry, Baekhyun will take care of Jongdae tonight so you can sleep soundly. Good night, Jongdae." Jongdae waved at him, then turned back to Baekhyun, tugging his shirt again.

"Alright, alright, I'll stay." Baekhyun huffed at the grin Jongdae gave him. "You get away with everything when you're sick. I got stabbed and got away with nothing!"

"I told you, he's cuter than you." Minseok helped Jongdae into bed, "Rest and promise me you won't focus on anything except getting better. I miss hearing your voice." Jongdae nodded, then looked up at Baekhyun, expectantly.

"What? I said I'll stay. I didn't say I would sleep in your bed." Baekhyun teased. Jongdae got on his knees and grabbed Baekhyun's arm, pulling him onto the bed, "Ya! You can't force me!" Jongdae picked up his notepad and wrote in it, handing it to Baekhyun. Baekhyun read it and looked at Jongdae, sadly, "Nightmares are back?" Jongdae nodded.

"I woke him up from one." Minseok confirmed.

Baekhyun smiled at Jongdae, "Okay. I'll keep them away." He got under the covers and let Jongdae snuggle up against him. Jongdae was asleep within minutes.

"Good night, Baekhyun."

"Good night, Hyung."

* * *

 **Two weeks after the attack…**

Jongdae hummed quietly as he read the notes for the Taipei Concert arrangement. The team was practicing to the new arrangement of Overdose, Transformer and Lightsabre. Dr Kang has allowed Jongdae to talk but he wasn't allowed to hit his high notes until the next check-up. "That means no whining as well." Junmyeon had teased, "He hits his highest notes when he whines." Jongdae just stuck his tongue out at him.

Jongdae put down his notes and smiled at the team dancing. He casually followed their moves without putting too much effort into it. The company was taking extra precautions with Jongdae. When he returned to the stage in Tokyo, it would be at full strength. Jongdae was asked to be patient.

* * *

 **November 30th, Tokyo Dome…**

EXO members looked up as the stage rose for Jongdae's part of Drop That.

" _Jikan ga tarinai doko ni iku no bokura…"_ His voice was spot on.

"E.X.O, we are E.X.O!" They roared with the crowd.

" _Iki tsuku ma mo nai zengofukaku sa bokura…_ "

"E.X.O, we are E.X.O!"

" _Kaosu na sekaijuu de hito sawagi okosou ka_

" _Sekai wo kaeru junbibantan Say yeah…"_ The team grinned triumphantly as Jongdae dragged the note out longer than needed. The team ran around the massive stage, celebrating the return of their vocalist. The stage lowered and Jongdae jumped off. Junmyeon ran up to him and grabbed him by the head, "I am so proud of you!" He screamed over the music and singing. Jongdae hugged him tight. Those words meant more to him than words can express.

" _saa te wo agero saa motto agero_

 _saa te wo agero saa motto agero_

 _saa te wo agero saa motto agero_

 _1 2 3 EXO drop that_

 _Jump jump jump jump jump jump E.X.O_

 _Jump jump jump jump we are E.X.O_

 _Jump jump jump jump jump jump E.X.O_

 _Jump jump jump jump we are E.X.O_

 _Hey hey hey hey hey hey E.X.O_

 _Hey hey hey hey we are E.X.O."_

* * *

It was time for the ending ment and Jongdae could already feel the lump in his throat. They let him speak last because they knew he needed time to compose himself. Everyone said their part, thanking the fans, crew and members. Junmyeon stepped forward. "First of all, I need to thank all of you for standing by us in the past few months. I know we have been lacking because of everything that has happened and for that, we are sorry." Junmyeon bowed, "But during this time, I realised, I have so much to be thankful for. It's been a rollercoaster of emotions for all of us." He turned to Jongdae and put a hand on his shoulder, "It has been nightmare after nightmare for you and I know it came to a point where it felt like the nightmares wouldn't end but you fought each one and you're standing here tonight because of your strength. Thank you for not giving up."

Jongdae hugged Junmyeon fiercely. He pulled back and smiled through his tears. He took a deep breath before speaking. He didn't have much to say today. His brothers thanked the fans already. Usually, he would address the fans but today, he only wanted to speak about his brothers. "When we debuted, I hated our concept because every time we appeared on a variety show, the hosts would ask us to demonstrate our powers." He chuckled, "It was embarrassing. We don't have powers but we don't need them." He stepped forward and turned around to speak to his brothers, "Superman, Batman, The Flash, Ironman, Captain America, The Hulk, Spiderman, Thor…They don't hold a candle to you." He looked at Baekhyun, "You saved my life." He looked at each member in the eyes, "You're the real Superheroes." He bowed, drawing a roar from the audience. The team gathered around him, protecting him, loving him.

"Thank you everyone for coming." They line back up and held hands. "We love you. Hana, dul, set, We are…"

"ONE!"

"Our last song for the night; Angel!"

 **The End.**


End file.
